


Well, Honey, I'll Drink Your Poison

by intensely



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teaching Assistant/Student, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Gay Sex, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensely/pseuds/intensely





	1. The Teachers Assistant

Kale bit his lip as he walked up the stairs leading to Cobb lecture hall. Gothic designed brown doors greeted him, the front of the old stone building was covered in green vine stretching all over the structure and windows. The doors were heaving, Kale struggled to open it with his small body and zero muscles. 

It was Kale's first year of college, committed to four years at NYU to the creative writing department. He wanted to be an author. He was also just happy to be 392 miles away from Richmond, KY.

Class started in thirty minutes, but Kale was eager to start and wanted to get there early. He chose the spot right in the middle, then slipped his leather bound notebooks, pens and pencils out of his book bag. He glanced around the lecture room, it was like the ones in the movies. Dark brown wood covered the walls and an old green chalkboard behind it. To the right side sat an old fashioned podium with a small desk light, in the middle of the room in front of the chalkboard an old wooden desk sat with an old office chair. 

He sat patiently and still, excited even though this wasn’t even the lecture with the professor, just the introductory tutorial with the teachers assistant. Fellow students all shuffled in, 10:28am two minutes until class starts, fifteen students in total sat in the large room, too large for the small class. Somehow people already managed to have friends, or at least try to make friends as they sit in class together. Definitely, something that Kale had always struggled with, he didn’t know one person in New York City; the thought scary and comforting at the same time to him. 

10:35am, the teachers assistant was late. Kale chews his lip, out of habit, as he watches the door for it to open and class to begin. He’s trying to not get impatient, but he was eager after all and he wanted to start writing in his freshly new journal with his new pens. Kale wasn’t paying attention to the door when it opened, but when he began to hear the hushed whispers, he glanced up. 

His teeth released the grip on his bottom lip as he watched, apparently, the ta, saunter into the room and drop his shit onto the desk before walking to the chalkboard. The whispers got quieter but the stares at the young teacher. He was stunning. His skin olive and tanned, shaved dark hair and a slight shadow of a moustache and beard. Even from where Kale was sitting he saw how long the guy’s eyelashes were and noticed his nose and ear piercings. When he shoved the sleeves of his green crewneck up, it revealed arms littered with random tattoos, a mix of black and white with colour. When he turned around after writing ‘Nik’ on the board, he smiled and Kale shifted in his seat slightly, catching his bottom lip in his teeth. 

“I’m Nik and I was really late,” he laughed, along with the 15 students before him. “I overslept. Anyway, like I said I’m Nik, I will be your teachers assistant this semester for Fundamentals of Create Writing,” as he spoke he shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the podium. “I majored in English and minored in History at Ryerson University, but I’m originally from Toronto. I am working on my masters and with John Wilkinson, your professor for the class,” he pushed off the podium and walks to the middle of the room and shoves his hands into his black jeans pockets. “Ok enough boring shit you don’t care about, I want to hear from a few of you. Say your name and your favourite book, where you’re from, whatever. Mines The Outsiders, even though it’s a 14-year-old reading level. Stay Gold.”

The class erupted into a soft laughter once more before Nik pointed to a girl who’s had shot straight up and who seemed all too eager to answer him. She answered friendlier and smilier then she needed to, sitting up straighter as she spoke and kept her eyes locked with his the whole time. Her favourite book was Twilight. He smiled back at her as she spoke, almost in a flirtatious way, but moved on to another student before it escalated.    
Nik smiled and listened intently to every student, his manoeuvres and movements chill as if he was friends with everyone in the room. When no other volunteers wanted to share their information, Kale figured the class would move on to the syllabus. Nik’s eyes scanned the room and landed on Kale’s, the corner of his lips tugged up into a sly smile.   
“What about you?” Nik nodded at Kale while leaning back against the wood desk and crossing his arms. “What’s your name?”

Nik couldn’t help but smile at the boy. His cheeks up to the tips of his ears, that weren’t hidden by curly hair, burned red and he chewed his bottom lip fiercely. But he was cute as fuck in his brown jumper and thick black rimmed glasses. 

He gripped a yellow pencil as he spoke, “my name is Kale,” he said quickly in a slight southern accent. 

“Like the salad?” Nik quipped, poking his tongue out for a moment.   
Kale blushes again, nodding quickly, “um, my favourite book is It’s Kind of a Funny Story by Ned Vizzini and I’m from Richmond, KY.”    
Nik’s stare never broke from Kale’s face. His eyes darting from his eyes to his lips, his nose and over the curls that hang down over his forehead. The way he looked at Kale made him feel as if they were the only ones in the room, just having a casual conversation.    
“What’s the book about?” Nik asked. 

Kale’s eyes lit up slightly and he sat forward. The first time he also cracked a small smile before he began to explain his favourite novel. He started talking so fast he was almost tripping over his words, watching Nik as he spoke, like he needed Nik to read this book because he loved it. His tone was passionate and excited, Nik found it intriguing and precious honestly. But just as quickly as he talked, he halted himself and sat back against the seat, his blush returning again. “It’s a long book, a lot to explain,” Kale said with a final nod, slipping his bottom lip between his teeth again. “But you should read it, everyone should.”

“Tell me about it sometime,” Nik replied with a small wink before rubbing his hands together and moving back to the chalkboard. 

Nik explained the course material and what assignments to expect, along with due dates. As Nik spoke, he glanced around the room but often landed his gaze back on Kale. A smile on Nik’s face each time and a blush on Kale’s. Nik couldn’t help himself, he was intrigued by Kale and wasn’t being shy about it, but Nik never was. Kale would attempt to not notice, but he’d always meet Nik’s eyes, even only for a moment. 

After only maybe 20 minutes of him speaking of the course and material, he claps his hands once more and leans back against the desk. “Alright well, its the first day of classes I’m not going to be a dick and keep you in here any longer. I’ll see you guys next week,” he smiled, then turned to collect his things from the desk along with everyone else in the class. 

A few students ran up to the front to introduce themselves properly to the hot ta and Kale gathered his things to leave, stopping in the washroom first. As he stepped out into the unusually crisp September morning, Nik spotted him and stopped him, grabbing his elbow gently.    
“Next week could you bring that book?” Asked Nik. 

Kale nodded quickly like he had done in class, Nik smiled too. “Ya, sure. I won’t forget,” Kale replied. 

Nik’s smile was genuine as the tone of his voice, “cool, thanks, Kale.” 

Then he was leaving again, half running towards a girl who seemed to be waiting for him. Kale watched as he hugged her and then kissed her cheek, she slipped her arm around his and the pair began to walk away; Kale sighed. A few steps away, Nik turned back to him and flashed him a small smile and another wave, Kale looked away quickly so it didn’t seem like he was watching.    
Kale slipped a black beanie over his curls and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking toward his dorm room to spend the night reading and petting his cat. 

Nik, on his way to tell that girl everything she wanted to hear in order to get her into his bed.


	2. It's Kind of a Funny Story

So the next week Kale brought the book to class, holding it against his chest almost protectively. The book was worn, being read multiple times and beat up over the years. Inside the first page in black ink marked his initials in small writing K.S. He was excited to give it to Nik, he would be excited to give and share the book with anyone. But maybe he was also hoping Nik would want to discuss the book with him, maybe. 

That week, Nik arrived on time, early in fact and sat at the wooden desk in front of the chalkboard. He was sending emails waiting for the class to begin. He hated that the class was so early, early to him at least, he hated being awake before 11am. The class wasn’t so bad though, it was small and most people seemed intellectually sound for the most part. 

Nik ditched his laptop and grabbed his phone, scrolling through it absentmindedly when someone approached his desk, but said nothing. He looked at his phone for a second longer, then glanced up to see Kale standing there, book clutched to his chest and lip in between teeth. Nik smiled and leaned back in the antique desk chair. 

“I brought you the book, the one you asked for last week,” Kale said, putting the book on the table and sliding it across to Nik. 

Nik didn’t respond as he picked the book up and ran his fingers over the front slowly, then opened it and flipped through the pages before looking at the back. Then he closed it and glanced back up to Kale, a smile growing on his face. 

“Cool, thanks Kale,” was all he said before placing the book back down and grabbing his phone, sliding it open. 

Kale nodded quickly, then hesitated for a moment to let his eyes quickly scan Nik’s face and then he ran off into a seat. He sat quietly and pulled his belongings out of his book bag. Everyone was quiet, it was only Nik, himself and a few other students. 

Kale wondered who Nik could be texting, he also wondered why that was something he even needed to wonder. But he did, he wanted to be the one he texted, or maybe just anyone to text. He had been starting to get lonely in his new city, the excitement of first moving in was wearing off and Kale wanted some friends. Although he didn’t watch Nik the way someone would watch a friend. 

Kale studied Nik's pink lips, the bottom was bigger then the top, his beard was perfect like he maintained it well. Along with his hair, that seemed freshly shaved perfectly. It was obvious Nik cared about his appearance. The thought was amusing to Kale, as he often found himself in sweatpants and sweaters. He tried not to watch Nik, but he was fascinating. He noticed he fidgeted a lot, especially with his tattooed covered hands. Nik was often tapping his fingers against the desk or moving his legs underneath it. 

Nik’s eyes snapped up, catching Kale in the act of staring. His cheeks went deep red and he glanced away and then back again quickly. Nik smirked, holding Kale’s gaze for a moment before back down at his phone. Kale wanted to crawl under the desks and hide the rest of the lecture. 

 

-

Weeks had gone by since Kale had given Nik the novel. September was about to into October and the leaves began to change colour. Lectures went on as normal, he still stared at Nik while he was teaching and Nik knew, he would wink at Kale or smirk or stare back. It fucked with Kale slightly. He never saw Nik doing that with other students at all, but every week after class a new girl would meet him outside while he lit a cigarette. Kale would watch him leave with a pang of jealous that he knew didn’t make sense for him to have. 

But he never really got flirted with, not in high school, not when he went out or anything. But maybe Nik wasn’t flirting, maybe that was his personality always and he just liked Kale as a person. But it still fucked with him. He put a little extra effort in his outfits and hair before Fundamentals of Creative Writing, he got butterflies when Nik would walk into the room, always after him because he went so early and the blush that always crept it’s way up his neck and onto his cheeks when Nik would acknowledge his presence when most people didn’t. 

Kale was always quiet and shy, big events with a lot of people weren’t his thing. His anxiety got the better of him and he would never manage to go. His high school friends were limited and no friendship remained passed graduation. He hoped he’d find a circle of friends in college, but he was doubtful. Kale had gotten used to being alone and he was okay with it for the most part, he had his cute cat Clio and his books to keep him company, also the schoolwork he’d been trying to stay on top of. But he often his thoughts drifted to Nik. He thought of his voice and his tattoos (what did they all mean?) he wondered what his voice sounded like in the morning or what his body wash smelled like. Whenever this happened he would grab a book and get lost in it, pushing thought revolving around Nik out of his head.

 

-

Nik sparked a joint while laying in bed naked, the sheets draped over his waist loosely. He took a long drag as he watched Sara, the current girl in his life, get dressed after they fucked. She was cool Nik supposed, they had met in the library while he was making lecture notes for that week. She was a third year student that he planned on never seeing her again, which was fine. They had discussed what they were and all it was was casual sex. That was all of Nik’s “relationships” ever were, it was easier and he liked sex. He liked sex with new people also, it was cool he thought. Everyone was into different things and he was into whatever. 

His head was getting foggy with smoke and Sara had just left. Nik rolled out of bed, letting the sheet fall to the ground so he could stretch his arms. He sauntered around his small studio apartment while smoking, then grabbed a banana tucking it into his hoodie pocket to bring back to bed. On his way a book caught his eye. It was the one Kale had given to him a few weeks ago. Truthfully he forgot about it after that class, he’d come home with Sara and gotten distracted with her. 

Nik grabbed the book and made his way back to his bed, throwing the remains of the joint into his vintage floral ash tray his best friend had gotten him for Christmas one year. As he sat down he opened his bands and the book. On the first page was marked the initials K.S in black ink, Nik smiled. He flipped through the pages of the worn book and wondered how many times Kale had read this and how many more times he would read it. He had liked Kale, as a student of course, since he saw him. Nik was unsure why but something about Kale interested him more then any of the other students. He supposed he should not have had favourites, but Kale was. He was quiet and reserved, pretty much only spoke when spoken to, but when he did something intelligent always came out of his mouth. 

Nik could not ignore the fact that Kale was cute as fuck either. His lips were always so plump and pink from him chewing on them all day, his hair always curly and dangling in front of his face just slightly; he had the type of hair Nik wanted to run his fingers through. His ears slightly too large for his head, but they just added to how cute Nik thought he was. He was small as well, quite a few inches shorter then Nik and about a quarter of his weight. 

Nik knew he shouldn’t blatantly flirt with Kale in front of the entire class but he couldn’t help it, not when he knew how nervous he made Kale. Every time he would glance in the boys direction he flushed completely, leaving a precious blush on his face and his bottom lip between his top teeth. Nik noticed how Kale would squirm in his chair when Nik walked to his side of the lecture room, he loved it. He loved it because he knew he had that effect on people, to make them flustered without even saying a word. It was almost a game to him, but it was a dangerous one Nik had started to realize. 

He looked at Kale differently then he looked at the people he wanted to sleep with. Getting people to sleep with him was easy, it always had been. Nik was charming and he knew what to say and when to say it. He supposed maybe he was a slight player, but he had never been dishonest with the people he slept with. All cards on the table was his game plan always, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t. 

Nik looked at Kale as somebody he’d want to protect and maybe not fuck and forget. He seemed fragile and a bit lost, probably knew to the city. As much as Nik wanted to get to know Kale more he had to stop himself. There was a strict rule against seeing (or fucking) a student that he taught under Professor John Boles. It deemed to be a challenge for Nik, who wanted nothing more then to throw the small boy onto a desk and fuck the life out of him, but he also got a vibe Kale wouldn’t be into something like that, not with a random guy at least. 

Nik brushed off those thoughts and turned to page 1 of his favourite students favourite book.


	3. nik@gmail.com

Nik looked especially good as he lectured the class on the importance of checking facts before writing, even if a fiction novel. Kale was staring, as always and as the rest of the class was as well. The weather had begun to get colder so Nik strolled in wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He was sort of a dream to Kale, a story he’d made up in his head about a hot TA. Although he was mildly disappointed that Nik hadn’t said a word to him since the whole book exchange, but Kale hadn’t talked to him either. He had hoped that Nik would tell Kale he was enjoying it, or hating it or anything in fact. He wanted Nik’s opinion, but he doubted that would happen. Nik probably wasn’t even reading it, the book was probably sitting on his night table, watching as Nik probably brought home a different girl every week, Nik would probably give the book back soon tell him he liked it and then never talk to Kale again. 

However, when Kale opened the door to outside and was met by a cool autumn breeze, Nik had been waiting for him against the far wall. 

“Hey, Kale,” Nik said, catching Kale’s attention as he was about to descend the stairs. 

Kale turned his head quickly as Nik walked over, his sly smile ever present on his stupidly attractive face. “Oh, did you finish the book?” He asked, setting himself up for a disappointment.   
 But Nik shook his head, then shoved his hands into his pockets. “No, actually. About halfway through I got a late start,” he laughed quietly. “I actually had some questions though, did you want to answer them over some coffee?”

“Of course,” Kale replied, maybe a tad too quickly and a tad too excitedly. He blushed and Nik smirked. 

Nik decided going to coffee with Kale wouldn’t be so bad if the topic of conversation was on a book, that was platonic and not threatening, right? He was interested in how Kale would answer his questions and if he’d interpret anything differently than he had. Kale seemed intuitive and empathetic, like he’d relate to the protagonist Craig. 

Nik placed his hand on Kale’s lower back, almost instinctively, as he stepped into a cafe located on campus. It was cute, the far wall littered with hundreds of books on the brown bookshelf, the cafe was warm and inviting for the students to study and drink coffee on the vintage furniture that covered the worn wooden floors. 

Nik instructed Kale to sit as he got the coffees, one cream for Nik and three cream for Kale. Kale watched Nik as he ordered, the barista smiled more then she needed and Nik gave her a larger tip then he needed. Kale looked out the window quickly as Nik headed back, pretending he wasn’t watching.

He placed the coffee in front of Kale, then sat down across from him. He smiled like Nik always did, genuine and made Kale believe they were the only two in the world. Nik had the ability to make anyone feel important and heard, like whatever Kale was saying he took in every word and actually listened. Nik was a puzzle though, he’d go and make Kale feel like he was interested in him, smiling and touching Kale randomly, then Kale will see Nik flirting with someone else two minutes later, it fucked with Kale. 

Nik confused him. Nik gave off a vibe that he didn’t have a worry in the world, his casual stride that took him through life was calm and collected, like he was taking in his surroundings every step he took. He was cool, that was easy to tell. He dressed cool, his hair was cool and his tattoos. His gold nose ring matched his earrings, which sparkled with his eyes, Kale thought. 

Kale was the polar opposite. He walked clumsily, due to getting lost in his own thoughts, worries and anxieties. He found it hard to keep eye contact with anyone and when conversations lasted over 5 minutes with him, he counted that a success. He had no tattoos or earrings, just messy hair and oversized glasses. He didn’t know how to dress ‘cool’ nor did he think it would match who he was at all. He was almost always biting his lip or picking at the sleeves of his sweaters. 

Kale was a walking nervous wreck, but Nik almost curbed his worries when he looked at him. The thought to Kale was insane, they weren’t even friends. A student and a TA was their relationship, but it felt different. A TA wasn’t supposed to flirt or touch students on their backs when they’re getting a casual coffee. He didn’t even think casual coffee was causal when it was with Nik. He smiled and looked at Kale like they’ve known each other for years, but never talked. Like those kids in high school who’d been in the same classes for four years but never talked.   
 But Kale didn’t mind it wasn’t casual, he wanted more of Nik. He wanted Nik to be a friend not a teacher’s assistant, he wanted to hang out with Nik and learn more about him. He wanted Nik to learn about him too. But Nik seemed like a mystery, like he never gave away too many of his secrets to anyone ever. But Kale knew there were secrets, he could see it in Nik’s eyes and Kale was good at reading people because he didn’t speak much, but he was always watching. 

They discussed the book, Nik hadn’t finished reading yet but he was almost done. He had more questions that Kale thought he would, specifically about how he thought Craig would feel in certain situations, almost as if he were asking what Kale would do in those situations. Nik listened intently to each reply, categorizing the answers in his mind. He was trying to spot similarities between Craig and Kale. They were both introverts, that was obvious and carried a nervous energy with them. Nik sensed that on Kale before he even read the book. Nik’s eyes scanned Kale’s face as he answered the questions, his eyes would light up in the middle of a sentence and he would suddenly change his answer, like his brain couldn’t agree on just one answer. Nik thought it was charming, how effortlessly Kale spoke about a book compared to how he spoke about anything else. He didn’t seem nervous or holding back when he discussed Craig and the other characters. Kale also never broke eye contact with Nik as he answered. 

Sometimes their feet would meet under the table, only for a moment before Kale would tuck his feet under his chair and his bottom lip would meet his teeth. Nik smirked each time, then waited a few minutes before doing it to him again. 

 Talking with Kale almost seemed natural, even though it was only about a book. The conversation was deep and touched on a lot of points of mental health and emotions. Maybe Nik was learning about Kale more then Craig during these conversations. It almost sounded as Kale spoke of personal experiences when he would describe how he thought Craig felt during a difficult point in the book. 

They’d been in the cafe for almost two hours, when Kale asked, “anymore questions?”

Nik racked his brain for something, anything else he could ask Kale just to keep the conversation going. “Do you like the book so much because you relate yourself to Craig?” Kale’s eyes widened slightly and a blush crept up his neck. Maybe the question was slightly too personal but he kind of spoke without thinking. Kale fumbled with the hem of his worn hoodie and chewed on his lip while he tried to think of the right response. “Never mind, you don’t have to answer that,” Nik stated when he started to feel bad for the squirming boy in front of him. 

But Kale shook his head, “no, its a good question,” he nodded affirmatively, trying to muster up the courage to answer truthfully. Nik’s eyes glazed with slight concern which made Kale feel guilty for even making Nik feel slightly worried about him. “I think, we both share the quality of feeling alone and unable to fit in. We both deal with anxiety and a bit of depression, his worse then mine obviously. maybe we both feel like we’re not good enough or not living up to our own standards. I mean, I’m trying. That’s why I’m here in school,” his voice was shaky as he spoke. “I mean there are a lot of similarities and I think that’s why I love this book so much. Sometimes I feel like Craig is the only one who really understands me and he’s a fucking fictional character,” Kale said quietly. 

It was silent for a minute, Kale staring down at his coffee while Nike stared at him. He was sort of at a loss for words for Kale, wanting to let him know that Nik was a friend but also knowing how inappropriate for them to have any relationship passed teacher and student. Kale’s head shot up and his eyes widened, like he just realized what he had said to an almost stranger. “Sorry that was probably too much to share and I didn’t mean to, I-I should’ve just shut up and said yes you probably didn’t want to hear-“

“Kale,” Nik interrupted, shaking his head and smiling slightly as an attempt to comfort. “It’s fine, I probably shouldn’t have asked that. Kind of personal. But hey, now I owe you a personal answer, ok?”

Kale smiled slightly, appreciating the response from Nik who hadn’t made him feel like shit for spilling his baggage onto Nik. “Ok.” 

Nik slipped his phone out of his pocket, pressing the home button which revealed three different texts from three different fuck buddies, Kale pretended not to notice. “I have to go though, which is shitty of me maybe, but I have to meet Professor Boles to go over class material, I swear,” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Kale just nodded as Nik slipped out of his seat, grabbing his phone and his coffee, he winked at Kale and smiled before turning to leave. Not before stopping at the flirtatious bartender to ask her what time she was off work. After he watched Nik leave, he slumped back in his seat feeling sorry for himself that he has a stupid fucking crush on the most unavailable guy ever.  

- 

Sunday night, Nik found himself in company of the waitress he’d met at the cafe a few days prior. She was alright, he thought. Lucy was her name. She slept beside him, back facing Nik. He sat up, awake as if he’d been sleeping for hours. Nik glanced at his dresser, home to his weed collection. It helped him sleep, but he just didn’t feel like smoking. 

Nik slipped out the bed, careful not to wake Lucy as he padded his way passed the dresser into the kitchen. Laying on the wooden island was a book. He’d nearly finished Kale’s choice which he truthfully hadn’t touched since their q&a on Friday afternoon. Nik grabbed a small tub of his favourite ice cream, Half Baked Ben & Jerry’s, and a certain book. He sat down on his reading chair below an old lamp. 

When he closed the book for the last time, it felt like the end of a journey, like the end of every novel Nik read. His ice cream was finished, Nik was full of dairy and questions for Kale. He sat up and slid his laptop towards him on the old desk table. It was 3:36AM and Nik hopped Kale would be awake. 

nik@gmail.com:  
Hey Kale,   
Perhaps inappropriate which is why I’m emailing from my personal account. But, I have 200 questions about the novel so. Give me a call? 

Kale was writing in his journal when he was startled by a surprise notification from his computer, his cat, Clio, almost jumped from his bed. He pressed his hand to his heart and willed for himself to calm the fuck down. Once he did, he reached as far as he could to grab his laptop from his desk. After almost nearly falling off his bed to get the laptop, he succeeded and flipped it open to see who the hell scared him that much. 

Kale’s chest tightened, but in a good way as he read the email from his TA. He read it over and over to make sure he was reading it properly. Nik just gave Kale his phone number. Like for him to call. Another thought came over him, did Nik mean call him right at that moment? Or the next morning? Kale got slight anxiety. He looked at Clio for reassurance.

“Blink once for yes twice for no,” Kale said to her.

Clio blinked once then she rubbed her head against his arm. Kale took a deep breath and grabbed his phone then opened the dial menu. He dialled the number and hovered his thumb over the call button, pressed it then almost threw his phone across the room. 

Nik shut his laptop and looked at his phone, 3:48AM. If Kale didn’t call in five minutes he would give up, smoke a joint and sleep beside Lucy and hopefully wake up alone. He rested his head and eyes in his arms, folded on the desk. Nik was tired, he almost always was but he had trouble sleeping some nights. Thinking got the better of him and consumes his thoughts. Tonight he had an escape, hopefully. 

At 3:52 his phone started ringing and Nik’s head slowly rose, smile present on his face. He grabbed his phone, looking at the number before sliding his thumb to answer it. 

“Hi Kale,” Nik said lowly with a smile on his face, “how’s your night going?” 

Kale swallowed slightly, taking a moment to answer while chewing his bottom lip. “It’s ok. I didn’t do much. What about you?”

Nik stood up from his chair and walked over to the couch, landing on his back with a small grunt. He rubbed his hand over his hair that was starting to grow back slowly. “Had a friend over, then finished the book, was pretty good.”

Kale was fixated on Nik having a friend over part. He knew what that meant. Kale wondered if that friend was still there or had they been kicked out after they fucked? He contemplated the questions, too long because Nik had to interrupt his thoughts.

"Is this a bad time to talk, we could do this tomorrow or whatever?” 

“No! Sorry, sorry it’s ok to talk. My cat, like, distracted me. Sorry,” Kale replied hurriedly. 

Nik smiled to himself, propping his legs on the couch. “Ok then I have some questions for you.” 

The questions from Nik were long and thorough, he actually read the book. Kale was slightly surprised, especially considering Nik wanted to have discussions with him at fucking 4AM. Neither of them were tired, the conversation was easy, yet touched on subjects of depth and thoughtfulness. Nik was thoughtful, Kale found out. He took all of Kale’s answers seriously with replies and even more questions back. It was serious, but safe. Kale felt safe sharing things he wouldn't necessarily share with someone as unknown to him as Nik. 

After the questions ended the conversation got quieter, silent air settled between them. 5:15AM. It was comfortable. Kale had been tossing all over his bed, switching positions every so often while Nik was the opposite, perched on the couch the whole time. The conversation drifted away from It’s Kind of a Funny Story to Nik, who stared at the zodiac sign poster designed to mock an ancient scroll, mounted on the wall with a thumb tack. 

“What’s your sign?” Nik asked, a smile fought it’s way onto his lips. 

“Libra.”

“I can see that.”

Kale bit down on his finger in attempt to hide his smile from himself. “Why is that?”    
“Well, Libra’s are fair minded and diplomatic, cooperative. I think those fit you pretty well,” Nik replied, reading the characteristics off the fake ancient poster. 

Kale could feel his cheeks burning, He looked at Clio, she was looking at him. He rolled his eyes and turned from her judgemental stare and nodded to himself. “How do you know that I'm those things, Nik?”

“You know, when we have discussions in class, you always have something to say. Which is good. If you disagree with someone, you make it known. But it’s gentle. You don't attack the person, you ask questions then state your opinion. It’s inspiring honestly, I feel myself on attack mode occasionally when I argue.”

Kale couldn't believe what he had just heard Nik say. He didn't even realize Nik noticed him in class, not more then any other student perhaps. But there Nik was, falsifying all of Kale’s expectations. Nik paid attention to him and although that’s wasn't a huge deal, Kale appreciated that Nik listened to him in class. Often Kale felt annoying to his classmates and Nik for all his thoughts, it was nice to know at least one person was listening.

Nik valued Kale’s opinions, notably so after he recommended It’s Kind of a Funny Story to him. He trusted what he had to say was good or bad, inspiring or disappointing. Lowkey maybe Nik perhaps valued and liked Kale’s soft voice more then any other student. 

Nik didn't share that though. 

The conversation fell dead again, the only sound was the two breathing into the phones. It was comfortable still, no part of the conversation was the least bit awkward. The chat was one long conversation, each new topic wasn't a beginning or end, it was an endless stream of thoughts. Each was reflected with a question. 

“Sun’s coming up,” Kale observed from the changing of the skies colours. 

Nik glanced out the window himself. Orange and red streaks began to leak through the dark night sky. “New sun is my favourite part of the day. New beginning kind of,” he said, absentmindedly. 

Kale thought he might have heard Nik wrong. He wasn't exactly the type to talk about himself as freely as Kale did. He was mysterious to Kale still, for the most part. That comment was one of the deepest things he had shared all night. 

Kale swallowed his urge to ask Nik what he was talking about, but he got the vibe Nik wasn't in a sharing mood. “Ya, I agree,” he said softly, watching the dark fade slowly out his window. 

As the sun rose and sunlight broke into their bedrooms, the conversation ended. Long after they had hung up the phone, Nik laid in bed beside Lucy and realized he had more questions about Kale then he had had about the book.


	4. Hangover

A pounding fucking headache is what Nik woke up to just an hour before his class was due to start. Perhaps going out the night before hadn't been the wisest decision, but he went to a friends art show and obviously took full advantage of the open bar she offered.

He groaned loudly as he checked his phone for the time, then threw it onto the bed beside him. He rolled out of his bed and the pulsing of his head intensified. “Fuck this,” Nik muttered under his breath and reached far enough to grab a pre-rolled joint from his desk. He needed it. 

He smoked while getting ready, slowly. He slipped on the jeans and white t-shirt he had on the previous night and a, clean, black hoodie from his closet. Nik shoved the hood over his head and grabbed sunglasses to cover the circles under his eyes. 9:45AM. He was going to be so fucking late. 

Coffee was a necessity. Nik bought the largest size at Starbucks and walked across the campus to Cobb Lecture hall. He was fifteen minutes late and counting, still a little high and extremely hungover, but he definitely was not going to run to class, ever. He pushed through the doors of the lecture room and descended down the stairs slowly, taking a sip of his steamy brew.

Nik glanced around the room through his sunglasses and spotted Kale, sitting in his usual spot in the middle. He smiled slightly at him and Kale returned the smile back with a small wave. He still hadn't said a word to the class, who were all watching him intently, as he got up to the chalkboard. Nik kept his hood and glasses on as he wrote ‘Sula’ and ‘Paris’ on the board, then threw the chalk back into it’s home and turned around. 

He took a breath and then sat on the front of his desk, legs dangling and took a gulp from his coffee. “I’m fucking hungover,” he said quietly, which earned a few laughs from the students. “So, we’re going to start reading a book that I like. It’s called Sula, you guys will read part one on your own and then I'm going to make essay questions about that part for you to answer because I am unable to teach at the moment, then we will discuss answers at the end of class. Second, we have a trip planned for the Christmas break. Paris, for ten days right before Christmas. So it’s going to be beautiful, you should all probably go. Obviously school will be involved, slightly,” he smirked. “I’m making the itinerary so, a lot of free time as well.” He took another drink from his coffee and then continued, “you’ll pay for air fare and then breakfasts are included with the hotel. You can pay less if you are willing to share a room with someone, but if not it’ll be full price. I just think this will be fun as fuck and a nice reward for after exam season. You might all see me drunk as well.”

The class laughed quietly and an excited buzz filled the room. Paris would be a dream to anyone, but Kale was ecstatic. He’d barely been out of Richmond so going to a whole different country would be amazing. Plus maybe he wouldn't mind spending a week with Nik. Fantasies of Paris filled Kale’s mind, the beautiful buildings and amazing foods. The history and the inspiration that would come from Paris filled happiness is Kale’s heart. 

Questions about the trip were asked, Nik answered. The coffee made him feel a bit better, his headache had lowered but he was still excited for the trip. He’d been to Paris once, just for 3 days but he loved it. Very romantic. He hoped Kale would go. 

After the Paris discussion, he handed out Sula and the class started the read quietly and take notes. Nik thought he'd end class early that day, realistically all he wanted to do was go home and go back to sleep. The hangover had not subsided nearly as much as Nik thought it would. The headache was back with revenge and the nausea hurt his stomach. He knew it was irresponsible to drink on a school night, especially when he’s the fucking teacher, but he didn't intend on drinking as much as he did. It was an accident. 

Nik laid his head down on the desk, hoping for someone to shoot him dead to end this. His throat even started to hurt. He was definitely getting sick and after only an hour of class, he announced for everyone to leave and rested his head on the desk again. He heard the shuffles of feet moving out of the room and thought he was alone when he looked up, only to be startled by Kale standing right in front of him. 

“Sorry,” Kale said sheepishly but with a hint of a smile on his face. “I just um. Like know of a hangover cure that works really well. I could like give you the recipe or whatever.”

Nik slipped his sunglasses off his face and couldn't help but smile, “you could make it for me instead?” He asked lightheartedly with a shrug. 

Kale nodded, “sure.”

So the two left together and walked to the parking lot, Kale gave Nik his water and forced him to drink it all, Nik. They climbed into Kale’s old car, he was almost embarrassed to have someone, especially Nik, inside of it. But Nik didn't care. All he could care about was a pounding headache and sleep, which he almost did on the ride to Kale’s student apartment. It was small, just a kitchen with a small living space, tv and couch, then a bed pushed against the back wall under a window. 

  
Clio jumped off Kale’s bed and rushed over to them, rubbing her head on the calfs and meowing. Nik threw his stuff on the couch and immediately crouched down in front of the small cat. “What’s her name?” He asked as he pet her head, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks to make her purr.

Kale smiled at the scene but looked away when he reached the kitchen to get Nik his hangover cure ready. “That’s Clio. She meows a lot but she's the sweetest cat you will ever meet,” he said as he glanced back at the two. Clio had jumped onto the couch in Nik’s lap, who was petting her and making her feel loved as fuck. 

Kale’s stomach burst into butterflies at the sight. He hadn’t truly processed that Nik was sitting in his living room, petting his cat and sitting on his couch. His room wasn't clean, he wasn't prepared for guests but it had caught him off guard when Nik asked him to make it for him. He couldn't say no. So, he began to make the recipe, it was simple ingredients but he wanted to make sure it helped Nik. Kale was the Gordan Ramsey of hangover cures, thanks to his dad. 

When he was done, he brought the drink over to Nik, who looked at it for a moment then took it from Kale’s hand and sniffed it, before taking a huge gulp and pressed the glass on the coffee table, screwing up his face at the taste, then shrugged. “Wasn’t so bad.”

Nik doesn't even remember when he laid down. When he woke up though, he was alone in Kale’s room. It was about to be dark outside but Nik felt amazing. Hangover gone and so was Kale. He checked his phone, Kale had texted him at 2:30PM tell him he'd be at work until 7:00PM. It would be forty minutes until Kale would be done, so Nik got up. He looked around the room, piles of books littered the floors but everything else was clean and tidy. Everything seemed to have a home.

Nik studied the books on the ground. Some he'd recognized and read, others he hadn’t. There was a lot of books about mystery and crimes. Some more solemn looking books. All around the books was tidiness, which Nik found slightly funny. It was like Kale was so organized with everything, his things were all lined up perfectly. Sized in order of smallest to largest, his slippers sat directly in front of his bed so when Kale put his feet down in the morning they would be ready to be slipped into. The coffee table had one small plant on it and the tv remote. His brown desk just had a laptop and some pencils, pens, a lamp. A journal. A personal journal.

Nik eyed the journal. It was brown, leather and worn like Kale had been writing in it for a while. He glanced at Clio then held a finger up to his mouth in silence. He grabbed the leather journal from the desk and sat on Kale’s bed. He held it for a moment, contemplating whether it was right or wrong of him to do what he was about to do. He decided it was wrong but he didn't care, Nik had always been a little nosey. 

The first page just said Kale in scribbled hand writing. The pages were a light brown and lined, but the writing was still messy and all over the place. He flipped through the pages slowly, nervous slightly that Kale might open the door and catch him spying. He skimmed the pages, nothing jumped out of him. It was mostly stories he had written or sayings he liked or something that happened that day. Boring kind of. Nik was slightly disappointed. He didn't know what he was looking for from the journal. 

Nik skimmed the contents of the first days of class in the journal, but he stopped mid sentence when he noticed his own name floating in the middle of the page in messy black ink. He closed the page on his thumb and contemplated again. It was wrong to read Kale’s thoughts like this without consent, but now he was intrigued. Nik wanted to know what Kale had to say about him, privately. The page started off slowly and boring, talking about his day, what he ate and something funny that Clio did. But then he got to the bottom of the page:

_“…but my favourite part of the day was fundamentals of creative writing. I feel so intrigued to be in there. It's like I'm sitting in a cliché 1980's classroom, but I'm not mad about that. I feel included and worthy there. probably the most I've felt in a long time. I didn't get to meet the prof today, but the ta showed up 35 minutes late. who does that? But I think everything he is makes up for it. His name is Nik. He's handsome, I think everyone in the class viewed him as a hot bodybuilder or something. To me, when he walked in, I noticed he had a swagger. he was confident in each step of his feet and each swing of his arms. They were lined with tattoos, that's honestly the sexiest things on a guy for me. A little stubble. I noticed how when people were speaking, his lips would quiver into a smirk and he'd stick his tongue out if he was interested. When he called on me I swear my heart leapt into my throat. I guess I'm relatable after all, because he asked to borrow my favourite book. I don't wanna give up my precious baby, but I really wanna seem interesting to him, not only for the grade.”_  


Nik read over the paragraph again and again. He might have been embarrassed by the hotness in his cheeks if the only thing to witness it wasn’t a cat. He continued to read. 

_“…Nik just called me. Well I suppose I called Nik, but he initiated it. I thought there was a rule against that? Whatever, I won’t say anything. I just got off the phone with him and it’s dawn and I'm so awake with butterflies flying around in my stomach it’s crazy. We talked about my favourite book which wasn't so bad. Nik seemed so into it, it made me happy. No on has ever given me this much attention. After he asked my zodiac and said I was for sure a Libra. It felt nice to just there sit there after and listen to the silence radiating the speaker, but knowing Nik was on the line still. It was therapeutic. He said something interesting, that he liked a new sun because it meant a new day and maybe I'm reading into it too much but the tone of his voice sounded melancholy. It’s 5:20Am. This ta is going to make me fail every exam because of severe sleep deprivation.”_

Nik closed the journal then sat it on his lap. He went over Kale’s words and his thoughts Nik wasn't supposed to see. His stomach had released butterflies and his cheeks still burned from blushing. Kale noticed things that Nik hadn't thought he would or things anyone would notice. He was specific with details like he was trying to put Nik into words by more than just his appearance. 

Nik also had no idea how he had made Kale feel either, it pleased him to see that just their simple phone call had helped Kale. He knew there was a crush, a mutual one, a forbidden one but maybe that made everything better for Nik. The danger and the dancing around the subject of flirtation. Rules were meant to be broken, that’s how Nik lived his life. 

He placed the journal back exactly where he had found it and strolled into the kitchen. A Chinese take out menu was magnified onto the fridge. Nik grabbed it and his cell phone, buying food for the sweetest boy he’s ever met, to thank him for taking care of him while he was irresponsibly hungover.

The food arrived just before Kale did, Nik was in the kitchen getting the cartons of Chinese food ready for the two of them. Kale didn't really expect Nik to still be there when he got home, but he was pretty happy about it. He smiled to himself and walked around the other side of the counter and watched Nik. 

“I didn't think that you would still be here,” Kale said.

Nik shrugged, smiling down at the Chinese food then handed a container over to Kale, chop sticks poked out the top, “thought I’d say thanks for this morning.” 

Kale just kept smiling to himself then plopped down onto the couch, leaning back against the side while Clio jumped up into his lap for a snuggle. She meow’d, of course, as he pet her once then dug into his food. Nik joined him a moment later, sitting across from Kale and watching him as he ate. Nik smiled. 

“Your birthday is soon I guess? You’re a Libra,” he added, twisting his chopsticks around his noodles.

Kale nodded, finishing his bite. “October 13th.”

“Oh, a few days then. Doing anything for it?”

Kale shook his head slowly, then shrugged and looked around the room. He hadn't even thought about birthday plans, he had nobody to celebrate with there in New York City, except Clio. “No, I work on my birthday actually. Birthdays aren't a huge deal for me, really,” he said, attempting to make it sound like that sentence wasn't the saddest thing Nik has ever heard, probably.

Nik just nodded, not saying or commenting on Kale’s birthday situation, he just stored it in the back of his mind. “Where do you work?”

Kale smiled. “Arthur’s Book Shoppe. It’s just off campus, nobody really knows about it. Kind of in a nook and cranny, I guess people don't read as many books anymore. But I love it. It’s old, like Arthur, who is the nicest old man around. I started when I moved here, the first day actually. He had a paper written ‘help wanted’ on it, so I went in and he hired me on the spot. He said he liked the look in my eyes when I saw all the books.”

Nik smiled as Kale spoke, passionate and caring about an old book store and an old man, it was precious. He nodded, “think I’ve passed there a few times actually, never gone in, though.” He glanced around the room once more, his eyes caught the spine of each book sprawled across Kale’s room, each title and author were different. “You like mysteries huh?” Nik asked, fixating his stare across the couch at Kale, he mirrored Nik’s actions by looking at his novels. 

“Ya, I like anything creepy or suspenseful. Horrors are my favourite movies actually, even though they don't scare me much,” Kale said with a proud smile. 

Nik was shaking his head by the time he got to horror, “I hate horrors,” he said with a laugh. “They scare the fucking shit out of me and I end up covering my face half the movie. Suspense is ok, mystery is ok. But I don't fuck with things popping out at me. Or ghosts, I hate haunted shit too.” 

Kale erupted into a fit of giggles, he found it hard to imagine someone like Nik, who is the epitome of mystery and darkness, was scared of horror. Ironic, he thought. “What do you like then?”

Nik shrugged, taking a moment to think while eating some of his take out. Chinese was his favourite, always. “I think psychological thrillers. They can be scary sometimes, but I love the mind games. I like trying to figure out the ending before it happens. I especially love it when I don't figure it out, like the director out smarted me. When a movie makes me ask ‘what the fuck?’ that’s the best.” 

Kale smiled at Nik. They were so comfortable at the moment, just talking, sitting on the couch. Nik had his legs stretched out half over the couch, Kale sat with legs crisscrossed, Clio perched in his lap. Sometimes Nik’s calf would bump Kale’s knee when Nik would laugh. The conversation flowed effortlessly between the two, even the silences were comfortable. They were filled with the scraping of ending Chinese food, or Clio meowing, begging for a pat. 

Nik finished his entire carton of food before Kale was even half done, which was probably all he was going to eat anyway. His appetite isn't huge considering he’s about 5’2 and 0 pounds. Nik was bigger, maybe 5’9 or 5’10 depended on his shoes. 

Nik groaned as he leaned forward, dumping the empty container to the coffee table. He rubbed his stomach and laid back more, resting his legs right beside Kale’s, leaning against them. “I love Chinese food,” he stated. 

Kale grinned, but his stomach was absolutely full. As he leaned over to drop his food onto the table, Nik bumped their legs together. “Can I finish?” He asked with a smile. 

Kale rolled his eyes, playfully, then handed the carton to Nik. When their fingers touched, momentarily, the butterflies in Kale’s stomach flew around, momentarily. 

Nik devoured Kale’s leftovers like his own, then slumped down on the couch even further, rubbing his stomach and being dramatic about how full he was. He closed his eyes, sleepy from all the food and then peaked them open, his sight was Kale watching him, biting his bottom lip gently. Nik smiled.

“You bite your lip a lot,” Nik pointed out.

The declaration made Kale’s cheeks flush and bite his lip more, before shrugging quickly and then smiling. “Just a habit,” he said, trying not to burst at the fact that Nik notices his lips. 

Nik laughed lazily, his eyes struggled to open. “Nervous habit, maybe?” 

“Maybe.”

Nik sat up from the couch, then stretched his arms wide before he stood up, collecting the garbage from the table. He pet Clio once before dropping the trash into the trash, then returning to the entry of the room. “I should get going before I fall asleep on your couch again,” he said with a yawn. 

Kale was slightly disappointed, he didn't want Nik to go, but he nodded and stood up anyway. He walked him to the door, in silence before Nik called over his shoulder, “bye Clio,” to which Clio responded with a meow and Kale laughed. 

After Nik opened the door, he turned and stood in the doorway, watching Kale for a moment before the corner of his lips up turned into a smile. “Don’t be nervous around me. We’re pals now, you're cool.” Kale nodded as Nik turned to leave, before calling back over his shoulder. “Happy early birthday, by the way. See you next week,” he said with a smile and wave before disappearing around the corner.


	5. Birthday Boy

Arthur’s Book Shoppe was less of a shop and more of a converted main floor of an old brownstone house in Lower Manhattan. The street was quit, more residential which meant less foot traffic. Nik wondered how the place managed to even stay open. But it was charming as fuck, and pretty cute that Kale worked there. It was a good fit. 

It was Kale’s birthday and Nik couldn't shake the feeling of being ok with him being left alone at work. Maybe it was extra, but Nik’s mom had always made birthday’s special for him. That date of a life is important.  

So he decided to surprise Kale at work. 

A bell jingled above Nik’s head when the door opened, shelves crammed into a tight room, books scattered all over the place. Odd chairs with tall lamps beside them, perfect for reading. The cash desk was towards the back, Nik could make out shapes of Kale through the mountains of books in his way. He eyed the books as he walked through the aisles, then stopped and turned on his heels toward the shelf. He picked up a classic that he hadn't read yet, ‘The Catcher in the Rye,’ and brought it to the front desk.

Kale’s nose was buried in a book, Nik didn't even think he had heard him come in, he smiled. Nik knocked on the wooden desk and startled distracted Kale. Once Kale realized who had scared the shit out of him, he couldn't help but smile and sit up slightly straighter. 

“I want to buy this,” Nik said, slipping the book across the desk, hitting Kale’s stomach slightly. 

Kale examined it, then scoffed and picked up the book, punching in the price. “You haven't read this? Wasn't this book on every single kid’s fucking curriculum?”  

Nik laughed, genuinely and harder then Kale expected, then leaned his elbows down on the desk, leaning forward a bit. “I should’ve read it, instead I wrote the essay about the themes and symbols, with the help of SparkNotes. I got a B-, not too bad,” he said, then pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. “So I’ll make it for it now,” he declared as he slid $10 across the table then grabbed his novel. 

Kale was smiling, he almost always was when Nik was around. He wondered if Nik had come to his work on purpose, or had he stumbled across is coincidentally. Did he really come all that way to buy “The Catcher in the Rye,’ when he could have gotten it for free from the school library. He handed Nik the change, who exchanged it with a thank you and a wave, then turned to disappear out of the bookshop. As he cornered the shelves, he suddenly stopped and turned his head, a smirk on his face. 

 “Hey birthday boy, shut down the store and meet me outside in five minutes. We can’t be late,” was all Nik said before he walked out the front door, leaving Kale shocked and short of breath, perhaps a slight heart attack occurred. 

  
Nik waited at the bottom of the steps, his hands shoved into his pockets and wondered what were the chances that Kale wouldn't come out of that door. But then it opened. Kale stood in the doorway looking down at Nik in bewilderment, his coat in his hand, hesitant. 

“I can’t just close down the shoppe, Nik.”

“Why not?”

Kale bit his lip as he attempted to come up with an answer. It was already 6pm and really, how many customers would go in and buy something in the next hour. He huffed and stepped outside, then locked the door behind him. Kale slipped his jacket and then walked past Nik. 

“You’re going to get me fucking fired,” he grunted, playfully and Nik followed along behind him, Kale could hear him laughing.

 

Nik wouldn't tell Kale where they were going as they walked, even though Kale begged. He was having a hard time keeping a smile off of his face. Kale thought for sure he'd spend his birthday alone, much of which he already had, cooped up away in the book shoppe reading by himself all day, while getting paid, wasn't so bad after all. But he was happy, actually happy in that moment of following Nik to his surprise birthday plans. 

He watched Nik’s arms swing as he walked, slowly like he was trying to pain Kale at how long their journey to whatever destination would take. Kale wanted to grab his hands, slip his fingers between Nik’s and see how soft - or rough - his skin was. He wouldn't care either way. Kale wanted to lean against him as they walked and tuck himself under Nik’s arm to feel safe, even if from nothing. Kale wanted contact. 

He’d been walking so closely behind Nik that when he stopped, Kale slammed into his back, stumbling slightly. Nik turned over his shoulder and smirked at Kale, then looked ahead of him, glancing up. 

“We’re going in there,” Nik said, pointing to an old clocktower. 

It was beautiful, red brick with a tall octagonal wooden lookout tower. Grey gothic detailing decorated the building’s red brick walls. The old structure was a work of art. That type of build and architecture meant it must be at least 100 years old, he guessed. It was a majestic building, almost church like but he didn't spot any crosses or religious symbols. It sort of took Kale’s breath away. He wondered how long its been there, what kind of people had this building hosted? What was that building?

“It’s called Jefferson Market Library. It opened in 1833, just the fire lookout tower but then they added more onto it in 1877, it used to be a courthouse and then once it was stopped being used, they converted it into a library in 1967. It’s haunted also,” Nik explained, then turned to look at Kale. Who was staring straight at the building, studying it’s every edge and corner. Nik smiled. “Nobody in specific haunts it, but it’s old and creepy. I know you like that. Also I have a friend works here and she’s going to let us up into the watch tower.” He shoved his hand into the side of his backpack, grabbing a disposable camera. “Got this too. They make cool pictures,” he said as he handed it to Kale. 

“Thanks,” Kale couldn’t stop smiling up at Nik. He loved the building. It was old and haunted and a fucking library, three of his actual favourite things. And Nik. So maybe four of his favourite things. 

The actual library was closed for the night, Kale made a promise to himself that he would go back when it was open sometime and wander the historic halls, maybe he would ask Nik if he wanted to go. They met Nik’s friend at door connected to the base of the tower. She was cute, a short curvy blonde. She met Nik with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, her lipstick stained his skin for a moment, before she wiped it off. Kale wondered what kind of friend she was. 

“You guys can take however long you want, I’ll be down here. If you see any ghosts, run,” she said, then winked at the two as she closed the door behind them. 

Kale looked straight up. It was spooky. He rolled his thumb against the edge of the disposable knob **thing** , raising his arms above his head to take a picture of the interior. Iron spiral stairs ascended along the interior brick wall, all the way up to the top platform. The dim dusk sun polluted the with shadows all over, creating an eerie feeling, it brought on the feeling of haunt and old, like the creepy things lurking in the shadows would show themselves to the two boys - Kale loved it. He loved the rush of being scared, although he wasn't really scared. He was excited. 

“You have to go first,” Nik stated, his voice echoed through the tower quietly, dead serious. Kale waited to reply, waited to hear if any ghostly being would talk. “I’m too pussy.”

Kale laughed, then rolled his eyes at Nik then started up the stairs. He kept his eyes up the entire way up, alert and ready to catch any paranormal sightings. He could hear Nik’s heavy breathing behind him. Kale giggled and stopped, turning around to Nik. He was a step above Nik, but they were eye to eye. Kale took a picture of Nik, who blinked after the flash blinded him temporarily. “Scared?” Kale asked. 

Nik nodded, unabashedly, smiling. “I told you I'm a pussy. Anything dead or haunted or old or at night scares me. I’m being brave for you ok. I couldn't send you up here alone.”  

“I would've been fine, probably would become best friends with the ghost,” he replied, then turned around to start running up the stairs. Kale then tipped his head back, then took a deep breath in. “GHOSTS OF JEFFERSON MARKET LIBRARY, PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF TO US, MAKE YOUR PRESENCE KNOWN TO KALE AND NIK,” he yelled, breathlessly laughing as Nik started to chase him up the stairs, yelling:

“Shut the fuck up Kale! Do not fuck with the ghosts, they'll posses us,” Nik shouted at Kale, chasing him up the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh, he could hear Kale’s giggle all the way up.

Right as the reached the top, Kale turned around again and opened his mouth to yell something else, but was briskly cut off by Nik pressing his hand to his mouth and opening the door behind him, walking them both out onto the watch tower’s deck. 

They looked at each other, Nik was smirking, Kale was biting his bottom lip holding a smile down under Nik’s hand. Nik had his other arm on Kale’s forearm, pushing him outside and shutting the door behind him. Kale felt the deck’s banister press against his back behind him, Nik was almost pressed against him, their faces close. Kale’s cheeks flushed as Nik dropped his hand, then stepped to the side of Kale, resting his arms on the balcony. 

“You are a pussy,” Kale teased, then turned around to mimic Nik.  

The view was breathtaking, especially as the sun went down over the beautiful city. The sight was picturesque, the city below them hustled and bustled, but Nik was glad to enjoy this moment with Kale. The city blindly moved forward as they watched, cars passed and so did pedestrians. They watched. Silently. The sun made dancing pinks and oranges litter the sky, the air was crisp and October-like. The Empire State building’s black silhouette stood in the distance, a sharp contrast to it’s **colourful** background. 

Nik glanced at Kale, his lip was shivering slightly, himself tucked into his own body trying to conserve heat. This would probably be his first cold, northern winter. Nik shrugged off his backpack and stuck his hand in, digging around for the present he absolutely didn't need to buy for Kale - but did anyway.  

“Here,” Nik said simply as he presented Kale with the hat.  

It was simple, black toque. But the front reminded Nik so much of Kale, it made him stop on his way home from work and go into the hat store to buy it.  

A blush exploded all over Kale’s face, not just his cheeks. He had read somewhere that when your cheeks blush, so does the lining of the stomach. Kale could confirm that, butterflies danced around his tummy as he thumbed over the embroidered front.  

‘I’D RATHER BE GHOST HUNTING’ it read in white thread. Kale almost cried. He didn't remember the last time he got a birthday present that wasn't just money, this was a personal gift that Nik bought for him. 

“It reminded me of you,” Nik explained, almost sheepishly. That was the first time in over a month Kale had caught Nik feeling anything less than confident and cool.  

Kale shoved it onto his head, over his curls but some still stuck out beside his ears and on his forehead. He smiled wide. “Thanks Nik,” he said, gratefully. 

Nik rubbed the back of his neck, then shrugged again. He smiled and then reached up to adjust if slightly on Kale’s head. “Happy birthday Kale,” was all he said before he returned looking back out at the view. 

Kale was beaming, he wondered if Nik noticed. How could he not. Kale thought rays of sunshine might be shooting out through all the holes in his body. His heart was in his throat. The beanie, a perfect fit and kept his earsies warm. 

Nik made Kale stand for pictures, it was his fucking birthday and Nik wanted him to have a few memories. He grabbed Kale’s camera and took one of him with his back facing Nik, looking out towards the skyline, very artsy. 

“Ok now turn around and smile like it was your best fucking birthday ever,” Nik instructed.  

Kale was shy in front of a camera, he wasn't particularly confident with his looks - or anything for that matter. He tucked his hands behind him, feet pressed together and he smiled. 

“If that smile represents how your birthday went today fuck you,” Nik teased. “Pretend like you just saw 400 puppies running toward you down a hill of daisies.” 

Kale laughed, Nik took a picture. “I’m more of a cat kind of guy.”  

Nik rolled his eyes. Kale still hadn't genuinely smiled, so he took matters into his own hands. He stayed silent. Then out of nowhere Nik lunged at him and made the weirdest noise he could make, Kale, startled at first then erupted into giggles at how silly Nik just was. He didn't expect it. Nik snapped a shot, a good genuine smile on Kale’s cute face. His beanie perched on his little head perfectly, little curls poking through the bottom.  

Nik handed the camera back to Kale, then rested his arms along the balcony, his chin on the back of his hands. Kale watched him, bent over slightly, watching the sky change colours as the night began to creep upon them. Kale bit his lip and glanced one more time out at New York City and then back at Nik. He fidgeted with his tiny fingers. 

“How come you like, did this for me, Nik?” He asked, his words tripping over one another. “Not that I’m not grateful and all I just-“ 

Nik stood up and laughed, then turned around, leaning his back against the railing where his chin just was. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I know what you mean.” Nik shrugged. “I don’t know, birthday’s are a big deal. For me at least and it would be shit of me to leave you alone on your birthday, we are friends. I would feel bad.” One hand slipped up around the back of his neck, he smiled shyly, almost. “It made you happy too, so, that’s the main point.” 

Kale bit the inside of his cheeks to make sure his smile didn't rip them open. It was darker, almost sun down completely. Getting colder up that high in that tower too. With one body shiver from Kale, Nik nodded at the door and they headed back to the safety of the sidewalk. 

Obviously Kale scared Nik on the way down. It was payback for all the times Nik scared the shit out of Kale.  

Afterword, Nik took them a few blocks away to a place called White Horse Tavern. It was supposed to be haunted as well, but Nik wasn't sure why. Kale didn't really care. Nik got chicken wings and nachos and a beer, Kale got chicken tenders, he stuck with water. 

“You don't drink?” Nik asked, after the waiter had brought him his pint. He took a sip. 

Kale shook his head. “Not 21 anyways.”

Nik grinned, amused. “They don't id here, they don't care.”

Kale looked at the beer, light, he thought. Maybe a brewery beer. He didn't like talking about alcohol. Nik got the hint, he dropped the subject. 

The food arrived, Kale ate half, then he was full. Nik ate all of his food, then asked Kale if he was finished. He ate his too. Kale laughed, they were a good team. He hated to waste food, but he was small and had a small tummy and could only eat small things. He wasn't sure where Nik stored it all, though. 

Nik complained a little about the restaurant, he didn't like the food and felt that the place wasn't haunted it was just fucking old. Everyone else in the restaurant was at least 50. Kale didn't even notice. He didn't care, truly. He had seen one person in that entire tavern and he was sitting across from him. It was a good birthday, the best Kale has had in a while - or maybe ever - and it was given to him by someone he'd met only a month ago. Nik cared, obviously. He didn't outright admit that to Kale, but he did care. Enough to pull strings to go up to the watch tower, enough to steal him from work and then pay for his dinner. Kale liked being cared about, especially by cute, nice, mysterious boys like Nik.

Kale was surprised Nik had this side to him, a sweet side. Nik seemed hard, hard shelled. He seemed tough to break, asking Nik a personal question either lead to the bleakest answer possible orhim dancing around the question and changing the subject. Not always though, sometimes he surprised Kale was a personal answer - yes, he does have one sibling and he misses Toronto and his mom but loves New York City, no he’s not sure what he wants with his life but it’s definitely not teaching. 

“Why are you a ta then? If you don't want to teach,” Kale quizzed him as they walked back towards Kale’s apartment. 

Nik shrugged, his hands in his pockets like they almost always were. “The pay is ok, teaching is the best way to learn. The hours are good, the discussions are good. I meet cool kids. Lot’s of reasons, but fuck, I didn’t spend 20 years and thousands of dollars just to go right back to school for the rest of my life. Ideally I’d be a book editor, or a journalist or an archeologist. I don't know, I have time I think,” he said then looked at Kale, who nodded because he felt like Nik needed that nod. Needed to be reassured he had time, which he did. 

“You have time.”

They took the stairs instead of the elevator up. It was only a few floors but Kale didn't want Nik to leave so soon. The stairs bought them time. Nik came into his apartment anyway, uninvited but maybe Nik knew Kale would’ve asked him inside anyway. Kale was cleaning over a broken glass Clio knocked onto the floor, then he turned around to Nik again. 

Nik was standing behind him, a blueberry muffin and a lit birthday candle perched on top. He was smiling. “Happy birthday Kale.”

Kale stared at the flickering light. He glanced at Nik, making his wish and then back to the candle. He shut his eyes then blew it out quickly, the room was dark again. They stared at each other, Nik was holding the muffin with the burnt out candle still. Kale stood still, it was so quiet and they were just looking at each other.  

Nik rested the muffin on the counter, slowly and then his eyes made their way back up to Kale’s. He watched at how Nik stared at his face, slowly moving his gaze from his eyes down his nose and onto his lips. Kale tucked his bottom one under his teeth, biting it.  

Then Nik stepped forward and Kale almost fainted. Nik grabbed Kale’s jaw, so lightly, so tenderly that the touch was almost not even there, he breathed softly. Nik’s thumb pulled Kale’s lip from his teeth, slowly. Nik watched his lip, slightly swollen, re appear. They were so pink, even though the apartment was nearly complete dark, they were slightly chapped but beautiful and attached to a beautiful boy.  

Nik knew he shouldn’t be touching Kale like this, rubbing his thumb across his chin, using his hand to tilt his jaw up slightly, to face him better. Kale didn’t move. He didn’t move when Nik’s hand slid up to his cheek instead of jaw, cupping it and then running his palm against his skin of his cheeks to the side of head, holding him in place. Kale was paralyzed. 

Then Nik leaned in, so slow and then stopped, right as their noses touched. Their breaths were on each others faces and their lips right there. Kale needed more, he would die if Nik pulled away now. He craved it, he was already leaning into Nik’s touch as much as he could but he needed Nik to pull the trigger. He needed to feel Nik’s lips against his own and how they moved together, he wanted to feel everything. 

A noise from the back of Kale’s throat broke the silence, it was quiet noise. One of lust and need for more contact, they were tip toeing on the edge. A whine for Nik to close the gap between him and kiss Kale. Just fucking do it, Kale pleaded with Nik in his mind. 

Nik closed his eyes, tilted Kale’s head back just slightly more and then pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and soft, Kale didn’t touch Nik, just his lips. He made another throaty noise and Nik took the opportunity to press him against the fridge more, Kale’s hands went flying up to Nik’s chest. Gripping his t shirt as their lips started to move slowly. Nik knew was he was doing. He’d kissed before, a lot. 

Nik knew how to be sweet, he knew how to hold Kale tenderly because that's what he needed. He was gentle. His grip on Nik’s t shirt was loose but felt like he was holding him with all of his might. Kale kissed timidly but desperately, pressed up against his fridge as magnets fell off beneath him. Nik held him. He kissed him slowly, turning his head to make it deeper and teased Kale’s bottom lip with his tongue. Kale whined again and Nik had to pull away. In an instant the kiss was done but it lingered between them like they had been kissing for hours.  

They held each other, Kale was breathless, Nik was speechless. He de tangled himself from Kale, stepping back and wide eyed. He was his fucking TA. Kale was a student. “I should go. Happy birthday,” Nik rushed, grabbing his jacket from the counter and his bag.  

Nik rushed out of Kale’s apartment just as quick as he barged into Kale’s work that morning. Swift and quietly, like a gust of wind passing through an open window. Kale almost fainted when Nik closed the door.


	6. Fucking David

They hadn't spoken since Kale’s birthday, so at the following class, Kale was slightly nervous to go in knowing he’d seen Nik. The kiss had knocked the wind out of him, it was so sudden and extremely unexpected. Kale realized Nik was flirty with him and would casually touch him or wink at him, but he thought it was a facade. He never thought Nik would have true feelings for him, or maybe he doesn’t. Kale could be a notch in Nik’s belt, he knew of Nik’s going ons with his ‘friends.’ Not ‘friends’ they're fucking friends. Either way, Kale was surprised Nik would even touch him. 

Kale’s hand shook slightly as he went to grab the door of the lecture hall. Nik should be on the other side and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. When he entered the room a small handful of students littered the seats, talking amongst themselves. Nik was at his desk, headphones in and reading a novel. Kale was disappointed, he thought maybe Nik would see him and talk to him before class, but clearly not. 

He sat down in his seat and pulled his notebooks, pens and pencils out, trying to distract himself until class had started. He opened his notebook, doodling absentmindedly until Nik sneezed and he looked up towards him. Nik was still reading, headphones in, bumping his head to a beat and Kale wondered how he could read and listen to music and move his head to a beat, all at the same time.

Nik wasn’t going to look around, probably, so Kale stared. His eyelashes down as he read and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His tongue poked out of his lips and Kale remembered when that tongue was poking his own lip. He wanted it again, he needed it. Ever since it happened Kale hadn't been able to think of much else. He’d look at the fridge before he opened it and remember how Nik pushed him up against it, gently, but one of the hottest things someone as done to him. 

The kiss was slow but went by too quick and the look on Nik’s face before he collected himself to say bye scared Kale. It was like he was shocked by what he had done, Kale worried Nik would distance himself from him and then he’d lose his only fucking friend in the city, who also happened to be someone he was grateful to meet. 

Class started and Nik went on to teach as normal, kind of. He gave a small nod to Kale before he started and he sighed relief, he wasn't going to ghost him. Nik didn’t look at Kale or interact with him nearly as much as he had done previous classes. Truthfully Kale couldn't wait for it to be over. 

When it was, Kale packed his things and kept to himself as he walked out of the room, he couldn't go up to Nik he couldn't initiate the confrontation. When he got outside, rain poured from a light grey sky and Kale sighed. 

As he went to open his orange umbrella, the door squeaked open behind him and a voice followed, “Kale, sorry, do you have a sec?” Kale turned around to see Nik with none of his shit on him. Kale nodded. 

Inside the lecture room again, Nik sat on his desk nonchalantly, confident as always while Kale was in front of him trying not to shake like a leaf. 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing Nik said, he rubbed the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have like kissed you like that and then especially not run out like that. That was,” he hesitated for a moment. “That was fucked. And I’m sorry,” he said and kinda smiled. 

He fucking smiled cause he knew Kale would say it was ok. “It’s ok,” Kale smiled too. 

“And like, it won’t happen again you know. It’s inappropriate, it was a mistake,” Nik said, all while looking at Kale’s lips. “Maybe keep it between us, yes?”

Kale nodded again, shoving his hands into his pockets, disappointed. It would be crazy for them to be anything considering their position, but he couldn't help the feeling. A mistake, he called it. Like he accidentally tripped and his lips landed on Kale’s. He felt rejected. “Of course Nik. I would never say anything.” 

“Cool,” Nik smiled, genuinely. He began to pack his things up and then the two walked outside together. 

As Kale opened his orange umbrella, Nik pulled his beanie over his head and turned back to Kale again. “I hope nothing changes between us Kale. I don’t want you to not want to be friends anymore.” 

Kale half smiled, at least if Nik didn’t want to kiss him anymore he still wanted to hang around him, even was worried that Kale wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. God, he wanted to kiss him so badly. “You’re my only friend here, why would I do that?” Kale asked jokingly and Nik rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to reply -

“Nik!” A voice yelled from outside in the rain, they turned to see a figure waving at Nik. 

“Oh,” Nik said quietly, sounding surprised, then turned back to Kale. “I gotta go, I’ll text you,” he said, grabbing his elbow and squeezed it gently before darting out into the rain to meet the mystery man waiting for him. 

 

Nik hadn’t planned on Reid passing by at that moment, he figured it might've looked bad in front of Kale. Also, he read Kale’s journal and knew his feelings, it felt shitty to Nik. Must’ve felt shitty for Kale as well. He laid in his bed, naked and smoking a joint while staring at the ceiling. Reid was beside him sleeping, but he wasn't tired. Kale was on his mind and he almost found it tragic about the fact another boy was on his mind while a sleeping, naked one was beside him snoring quietly. 

It was hard to tell Kale it was a mistake. It wasn’t a fucking mistake, Nik wanted to kiss him every time his eyes landed anywhere on him. Kale was the one Nik wanted sleeping next to him naked. It would be hard for him to hang out with Kale alone, he shouldn’t have read his fucking diary and know Kale’s feelings. It made it worse to know Kale wanted it as well. 

Nik stared at his phone and dared himself not to text Kale because he was almost sure the boy would be awake as well. He finished his joint and forced himself asleep, the last thing he remembered was Kale’s face on his mind. 

 

Kale made the conscious decision that he should probably put himself out there and find some other friends. The first club that interested him the most was a writing club. He loved writing. The club meeting was short but he was excited already. They’d get fiction prompts every week and write whatever they wanted about it, able to share or not. But he was excited to meet people with the same interests as him. The crowd was small but Kale preferred that he didn’t feel as anxious as he did in a large crowd. People were also friendlier than expected, he met multiple nice people who told him they “couldn't wait to see him next week.” 

Kale walked out with a smile, and then was met by a boy that was sitting on a bench outside the meeting room. “Hey, Kale right?” He recognized him from somewhere but he couldn't remember, probably a lecture. “We have Fundamentals of Creative Writing together, with Nik.”

“Oh!” Kale smiled, nodding. “Ya thought I recognized you. Sorry, what’s your name?” 

“David,” he replied. “How do you like the class?”

David was not much taller than himself with bright blonde hair and a lip ring on the left side. He seemed punky, small spacers decorated his lobes and his checkered vans slip-ons were a giveaway as well. 

Kale shrugged and willed his face not to light up when he talks about that class and a certain TA. “It’s good actually, one of my favourites because I love to write. Nik is cool too, I like his teaching style.”

David shrugged, his face scrunched up tightly. “I don’t think really like Nik. Something about him, he seems pretentious sometimes. Narcissistic sometimes, besides he flirts with every student, inappropriate if you ask me.” 

Kale’s voice got stuck in his throat, so he nodded and then shrugged back. “I’m excited about this club, though. I love writing but I’ve been slacking recently since school began.” 

“I like your accent,” David replied, smiling at him. 

Kale flushed slightly and wondered why so many boys in NYC like to compliment him. “Thanks, born with it,” he laughed. 

“We should hang out, you know, after class sometime? Study or something. I’m not from here so I need some friends,” he laughed sheepishly. “Here, give me your number.”

 

As it turned out David was really fucking cool and texted Kale later that night. They texted for hours and Kale was actually able to get his mind of Nik’s lips for a while. He was annoyed at Nik though, at how he met someone after the lecture just days after they kissed. Kale tried to make it seem like the kiss was a mistake to him as well so Nik wouldn't see the rejection Kale felt in his gut when Nik said that. He kind of hated Nik for kissing him. He hated how those thoughts clouded his mind now, Nik, Nik, Nik like a stupid mantra that wouldn't shut the fuck up. It was cruel, in a way, although Nik didn't know how Kale felt but he also thought he was completely obvious about how much he liked Nik. 

But, the kiss could have totally meant nothing to Nik. Although he made the first move and Kale believed the moment to be tender and cute, Nik could have just wanted to fuck. He recognized Nik’s going ons, not that he hid it very well for that matter. Maybe he was horny and wanted a quick fix then realized he couldn’t, so he left? The thought ran through Kale’s mind so often and the guy meeting Nik after class almost cemented his belief. That would be cruel on Nik because Kale was sure Nik also recognized how easy it would be for him to ruin Kale completely. 

So, the next week had passed and Kale made another conscious effort to become friends with David because he needed space from Nik, a chance to forget about what happened between them. In Nik’s lecture he went in and sat down right beside David, which doesn't sound like a big deal but for him it was. He was shy and reserved and even sitting next to someone is a big gesture for him. David greeted him with a smile and asked him how his morning was.

When Nik arrived to class, early this time, he walked down the steps ascending to his desk at the front and looked around the classroom while sipping his coffee. He spotted Kale, sitting with David. He rolled his eyes beneath his sunglasses. Fucking David. Nik was best friends with David’s cousin, Alexis. David lived with Alexis and when he had moved the year before, David had a bad attitude toward Nik since they met. Truthfully Nik thinks he might be the first guy David was attracted to and got freaked out or something. He was from a small town where it wasn’t ok to be whatever you want to be. Nik kind of liked to fuck with him, though.

So Kale had another friend apparently, which was fine, he needed more than one friend. But that didn't stop the ever so slight pang of jealousy that hit his stomach because maybe Nik was slightly selfish and wanted Kale to himself. And maybe he didn't like the way that fucking David was bumping his leg against Kale’s. It was fine, though. 

Sometimes he would catch the two talking quietly or laughing at something like everybody else did with their friends in the class and it really shouldn’t have bothered him but it fucking did. He didn't let it show, though, he could turn his feelings off he was used to that. Used to putting up walls and displaying a fake mysterious persona because he didn't want to fucking talk about himself, ever. So he did, he smiled at the students and carried on teaching cooly so nobody noticed. 

When David got up to leave, so did Kale and all Nik got was a fucking wave before he turned around and bolted up the steps to catch up with his new best friend. 

 

Later that night Nik sat out on his fire escape, his legs dangling down as he watched below, the cars and people pass by like specs of dust floating beneath his legs. That could be the weed talking, though. He grabbed his phone. 

_To: Kale:_

_should i get a dog?_

_Kale:_

_get a cat_

_To Kale:_

_i like dogs more_

_Kale:_

_whats wrong with u_

Nik chuckled, then flicked the roach onto the specs of dust below him and then felt bad immediately after and hoped it didn't hit anyone. Walking inside Nik pressed ‘call’ below Kale’s name and held it up to his ear and waited. 

“Hey?” Kale said, sounding surprised and attempting to keep his voice low. 

“Want to get milkshakes?”

Kale was silent for a moment, he nodded his head on the other side of the phone but Nik couldn't see. “I, um, I can’t. I’m studying with someone, at place right now. So,” he drifted off. 

“David?” Nik quizzed him. 

“Ya, we’re discussing Sula for the test next week. He’s really smart actually he has a lot to say about the book. I’m learning a lot from him.”

Or you could discuss the book with me and learn from your fucking teacher, Nik thought to himself. He didn’t actually give a fuck about how smart or dumb that guy was, to be honest. “Ok, well, another time?” 

“Sure,” Kale replied and Nik questioned where his enthusiasm was in his answer. 

Kale stared at his phone when the conversation ended. He wasn’t crazy but he was sure that Nik sounded jealous. Which was good because maybe, just maybe that meant Nik might have feelings for him. Kale felt bad, though, in a way he felt like he was making him jealous on purpose and no matter how good it felt to know that Nik might have true feelings, he felt bad deep down. But he needed to test his theory. Kale had to find out Nik’s true intentions of the kiss and their relationship.


	7. Some Student

The next week in class Kale made sure his plan was set, sitting next to David and practically ignoring Nik before the class started. That week though Kale noticed Nik didn't even look at the side of the room the entire time, he sat with his back almost facing Kale and David and he didn’t really know if that was jealousy or not. Nik was. 

He had tried to talk to Kale all week who had been so dry over text or would reply saying he was busy with his new best friend David and maybe Kale was more upset at Nik then he lead on - fucking, of course, he was, Nik knew Kale’s feelings and Nik straight up told him the entire thing was a mistake. Nik didn’t think he’d go and find a replacement to hang out with. 

They walked into class together that day and hadn’t shut up to one another since. Nik was happy Kale was seemingly happy but he couldn’t help the pit of jealousy that sat in his stomach when he saw them talking. It just wasn't fair because he wanted Kale and he couldn’t be with him and he shouldn’t even be friends with Kale. 

Nik thanked himself for booking time in the library that class cause he needed to get out of watching Kale and David for a bit. He wandered the library alone while the rest of the class found books they could write a comparison essay about. He had never really been in the library before and maybe that made him a shitty t.a but he didn’t read as much as maybe he should. 

While glancing through a shelf, he spotted the top of a curly kid’s head, messes of hair spiked from his head. He slowly walked around the corner to see Kale, glasses on and looking for a book. With nobody around Nik approached and Kale didn't notice until he was right up beside him, pretending to look at books on the shelf beside. 

“What are you looking for?” Nik asked keeping his voice down.

“Book,” Kale replied distractedly and then pulled a book out to read the back. 

“How have you been lately?” He tried again. 

Kale took a second to reply to Nik as he read the back. Then he looked up at him and shrugged neutral face. “I mean I’m ok. Nothing has changed to make my life better or worse.” 

Nik watched him, eyebrows furrowed and he wondered how to even fucking reply to Kale who seemed so uninterested in a conversation with Nik it infuriated him. “Ok then.”

“How are you?” Kale asked in a small voice. 

Nik shrugged too, turning back to watch Kale and then leaned against the shelf casually. “I’m alright, work has been getting a lot cause I have some marking to do which I fucking hate cause it’s the same shit over and over again, no offence. I need a coffee,” he sighed only half-heartedly. “Want to grab one after class?” 

Kale’s mouth opened to say ‘no,’ but no words came out and he kind of stared dumbly as Nik who was waiting impatiently for a reply. Kale shrugged and tried to think of an excuse to throw at Nik to get him off his back about hanging out, even if he didn't want that. “I can’t.” Nik looked frustrated as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath, Kale noticed a small eyeball cause obviously he saw right through Kale. “I have things to do,” he nodded. 

“Right,” Nik said and got up to walk away and Kale felt dejected because he did want to get coffee, but he did maybe have plans with David but he didn’t want to use that excuse again to Nik. “You know,” Nik said turning around to look at Kale, definitely frustrated. “You should just text me or whatever so I don’t waste my time chasing after some student who doesn’t want to hang out with me obviously.” 

It was harsh and Kale hadn’t really expected it. Some student is what he called Kale and he hated that because he knew he wasn’t just some student and that Nik was frustrated but also maybe he was just some student to Nik. He figured Nik must’ve been annoyed that Kale kept avoiding him out of the blue. And yes it was his idea to make Nik jealous (he still felt bad) but he didn’t want this, he didn’t want Nik being annoyed with him. He also should have figured that Nik would know what to say to make people hurt as much as he did and he definitely hurt Kale. 

Kale just nodded dumbly and bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He wasn’t about to cry but he was shaken up because every interaction with Nik had been pleasant up until this time. “Ok.” 

Nik didn’t turn around when he walked away, just disappeared into the vast isles of books and texts. He dismissed the class shortly after then packed his things into his backpack, then pulled out a lighter and a spliff, lighting it as soon as he was on the steps of the library not really giving a fuck if any students - or a certain student - was watching from behind as he made his way to the subway. 

Kale’s thumb hovered over the send button as he stared at his phone screen. His conversation with Nik was opened and he had typed ‘i’m sorry,’ but hadn’t sent it yet. It was only two hours after class had ended but he felt compelled. Nik’s words bounced inside his mind and he decided Nik was jealous, obviously but he also seemed hurt but then he hurt Kale and maybe he also deserved an apology from Nik? He closed his phone and threw it onto the couch. 

Kale puffed out a breath and decided not to text Nik. (He still felt bad, though.)


	8. Halloween

Kale was almost asleep when a knock on his door startled him awake and for two seconds he was scared to open the door. When he did, David’s smiling face met him before he ploughed through him and onto his couch. 

“Halloween is tomorrow,” David told him as Kale joined him on the couch. 

He curled his legs up between him and yawned, leaning his head on the back of the couch and rubbing his eyes. “No, it’s not it’s on Monday.”

David laughed. “Ok well Halloween parties start tomorrow and we’re going out.”

Kale groaned and almost whined at him. He did not want to go out, he almost never did because it usually fucking sucked and he would get anxiety and want to go home as soon as he walked in. 

“No, come on. It’s just a house party. At my house! Max thirty people and it’s at mostly my cousin's friends who are older. It won’t be stupid drunk kids. And we get to dress the fuck up. Plus we’ll stay max one hour, I promise.” 

-

That was how Kale ended up dressed in his brown oxfords with green tights and one of David’s large shirts tied around his waist and an old Peter Pan cap he had from a high school play. It was actually a pretty cute costume and his little curls were sticking out perfectly. David was something covered in blood, maybe a vampire or something. They stood at the door of David’s bedroom, David watching Kale to make sure he was ok. Kale nodded and he opened the door. The sound of a huge party boomed through the empty hallway. 

There was for sure more than thirty people and he felt the anxiety creeping up and he grabbed David’s arm for reassurance as they stepped inside. Kale regretted not buying alcohol when David offered. 

He followed closely behind David, almost clutching his arm as they pushed through the crowd. People everywhere. Everyone in different costumes. He saw werewolves and minions (why the fuck would anybody be a minion for Halloween?) and cops, cats and costumes he didn’t know what they were. The music was loud - bouncing off the walls between the large speakers on either side of the apartment. It was a nice, large space for a party. The open floor was a makeshift dance floor and tables occupied the sides for drinking games. The kitchen was elevated slightly by a small flight of stairs. A balcony hung over the side of the kitchen and that’s when Kale saw him. 

Nik, skeleton Nik in a white button down and bow tie. Fuck. His face paint looked professional but he guessed the girl beside him with matching face paint did it for them. He was leaning his elbows on the balcony and talking to the girl, sipping a beer, looking so effortlessly sexy but scary at the same time. Kale was in a fucking Peter Pan costume. He watched as Nik took a sip from his beer, his lips on the bottle. 

“Is that Nik?” Kale asked, following David’s gaze up to the railing above them. 

David nodded. “Don’t tell anyone cause we’re not supposed to have any sort of relationships with t.a’s or whatever,” Kale’s stomach dropped as he listened to David. “He’s best friends with my cousin so I’ve known him a while. We’re not really friends, though. He’s kind of family.”

Kale was relieved, David just started to make his way up the stairs. Towards the kitchen. Towards Nik. He chewed his lip the entire way up and kept his eyes on Nik who had yet to see him. He was still bent over the railing slightly, his attention on the blonde beside him. He looked sexy with the makeup on. Dark and mysterious skeleton in a God damn tailored suit. He looked clean cut and professional even with all the makeup on his face. The bow tie was a perfect touch. 

“Here,” David said, handing Kale a mixed drink. “It’s just orange and vodka, barely any. But you look nervous so have some.” 

Kale nodded, taking a sip from the straw. He could taste the vodka, but barely. It was helping already. He waited for David to finish making a drink, but when they turned to leave, David got caught up with an old friend of his and they slipped into a conversation about when they went camping together or something. 

His eyes wandered back to Nik, the same position as before - only this time he was alone. Kale glanced at David and his friend, before taking a bigger sip of his drink and walking over slowly to Nik. He could see him bouncing his head to the beat of whatever rap song was playing and tipped it back to sip his beer. 

“Hey,” Kale said, barely above the music and he wondered for a second if he would have to yell it louder. 

But Nik turned around, looked Kale up and down before settling his eyes onto Kale’s face and a small smile broke out onto his face. He rolled his eyes then gestured his head for Kale to come beside him. “Peter Pan?” He asked when Kale got beside him, he clutched the railing with his free hand. 

Kale nodded quickly, smiling while biting his bottom lip. “What are you?”

Nik looked down at himself then shrugged, laughing and then finishing the rest of his beer. “Don’t know to be honest. My friend Alexis just did this to my face and then I threw this on. Maybe likeJames Bond’s rotting skeleton or something,” he flashed a smile that was even more vibrant through the dark contrasting makeup. 

“I like it,” Kale said, brushing his arm against Nik’s as they stood beside each other. 

Nik’s smile didn’t fade as he gently bumped Kale’s arm. “I like yours too, suits you I think.” His thumbs played with the sticker on the front as it was quiet between them for a moment. The bass of the song pulsed through the house as the lights dimmed lower. The party was fucking bumping, truthfully. “Kale I’m sorry about the library the other day, honestly. I have like, a temper sometimes. Not an excuse, though.” 

Kale wrapped his hand around Nik’s bicep, turning to look at him fully. He rubbed his thumb against his arm and thanked his drink for giving him the courage to touch Nik because he really just needed to at the moment. Nik didn’t pull his arm away or even falter as the contact came on. “It’s ok, we’re good.” Kale couldn't stop smiling and when Nik looked at him, smiling too Kale thought they were about to kiss again. 

Nik looked down to Kale’s lips again, his guilty pleasure, but only for a second before he stood up, turning to face him while his hand was on his arm still. He leaned into Kale’s ear, “I need a beer,” he said. Nik reached around and Kale turned with Nik’s hand resting on the small of his back just like the first time they had coffee together, leading him to the kitchen. Keeping ahold of him. 

The alcohol definitely not strong enough to get Kale drunk but he felt a little fuzzy as he sat on the counter, watching Nik open his beer. His white shirt was pulled almost taunt against the back of his shoulders, he watched his back muscles as his arms moved when he opened the lid. Kale sipped his drink slowly.

“Who are you here with?” Nik asked like he didn't know, standing right beside Kale, his arm brushing the top of his thigh. They were the same height when he sat on the counter. 

Kale took one second to glance around for David but didn’t find him anywhere in the kitchen. “David, from class. He’s gone, though. This is his cousin's place.”

Nik laughed softly, then nodded and took a drink of his freshly opened beer. “His cousin is a friend of mine.” He peered into Kale’s drink, then looked up him again, their faces closer again. “What’s in here? Are you old enough to drink?” Nik joked and Kale pouted playfully then smiled. 

“Little vodka. David gave it to me cause I didn’t bring anything,” he giggled when he replied and maybe the alcohol was affecting him a bit more than he thought. “Are you drunk?”

Nik shook his head, taking a bigger drink and then shrugging. “Not yet, buzzed maybe. I don’t like getting super drunk usually.” His thumb was rubbing against the side of Kale’s thigh, sometimes tugging gently on his dark green tights. 

Kale felt giddy, Nik was right there beside him, a warm light and a familiar face in a crowd he thought he was going to get lost in. Nik was grounded and touching him and looking at him so much. 

Nik took Kale’s straw, taking a small sip before letting it go and nodding. “Not bad actually. Don’t really like orange juice, though.”

“Hey!” Kale feigned shock, turning his cup away while Nik rolled his eyes and continued to down his beer faster then Kale could drink his mixed drink. “What if I had drugged this Nik and you just drank it and didn't even know then you're passed out on the couch, huh?”

Nik laughed, harder than Kale expected because he was being slightly serious. “Why would you drug your own drink?”

Kale felt silly, but Nik didn’t make him feel embarrassed. Just smiled warmly at Kale like he’s the brightest thing Nik has ever seen. The attraction was there, it was hard for both of them to hide it. Flirting was outright and nobody was trying to stop. Nik’s thumb had been circling the side of Kale’s thigh since he got there and Kale had his arm wrapped around his bicep again because he liked the way it felt under his fingers. They edged closer when any gaps between them were made. 

Nik moved his entire hand to the top of Kale’s thigh as he leaned in close to his ear. “I’m going for a smoke, want to come?” He asked with a gentle squeeze and Kale would have agreed to follow him to Antarctica. 

He slipped off the counter as Nik turned to leave, Kale slipped his hand around Nik’s arm again and looked around to see if David was there. Nik guided them easily through the crowd but Kale didn’t notice the stares he got. From girls and guys, the lust in their eyes as they landed on Nik and suddenly Kale felt important to be on his arm even though they were “friends.” 

Nik led them up a small staircase on the other side of the room where Kale was sure there weren't supposed to be going. But I guess Nik was close enough to them that it was ok. The hallway was dark and deserted, the sound of the party disappearing behind them. Nik seemed to know where he was going as he opened the last room door, a bedroom with a balcony attached. Kale’s heart began to race. Outside was nicer than expected, not too cold and Kale was cold all the time. Nik closed the door behind them, the balcony was smallish. They were standing so close Kale wanted to lean in and cuddle against his chest. The view was pretty, buildings lit up the skyline in the close distance, the business of the streets never calming down. 

Shoving his hand into his pocket, Nik held out his beer for Kale to hold as he grabbed a silver cigarette holder. He opened it and pulled out what Kale thought to be a cigarette, but as Nik lit it with a small pink lighter and the smoke filled the air, it wasn’t a cigarette. 

“Do you want?” Nik offered, but Kale shook his head. He had only smoked weed a few times and they didn’t go well, plus he was feeling a buzz from the drink he had. Nik took his beer back and then took a long drag, leaning back against the railing on his elbows. He looked effortlessly cool, relaxing with a beer and joint. His makeup sharp as when he had it done probably and his suit just as sharp to match. 

It was quiet for a moment while he smoked, Kale didn't particularly like the smell of weed but he didn’t want to be anywhere else but on the balcony with Nik. He took a small step forward, reaching out to touch Nik’s bow tie. “I like that,” he said quietly, then looked up at Nik’s face. 

Nik was already looking at him when he looked up, his lips twitched up into a smile. Kale’s hands brushed down his sides. Nik wrapped one arm around Kale, pulling him into his chest tightly, even with one arm. Kale cuddled into his chest like he had wanted to do the entire night. He hugged Nik’s middle tightly while Nik smoked with his free arm, blowing the smoke away from Kale. Nik was warm and inviting, holding Kale close to his chest while Kale tucked his head under Nik’s chin. 

It was quiet but nice, Nik held Kale he leaned right up against him capturing any warmth because he hadn't realized how cold it was until he was touching Nik. It was comfortable as Kale rested his face in Nik’s shoulder, almost sleepy. He listened to Nik breathe the smoke in and out, in and out until his chest stopped and he threw the roach on the ground, stepping on it. 

“Come,” Nik said softly, keeping ahold of Kale as he led them back inside to the bedroom. They both climbed onto the bed, Nik laying on his back as Kale cuddled against his chest again. 

Kale was shivering but he wasn’t even that cold, Nik threw a blanket over top of them and pulled him closer. Nik’s arm was around his shoulder again while his other hand went to grab Kale’s hip. He rubbed his sides up and down softly, making Kale sigh happily and Nik laughed quietly. 

Nik’s fingers found their way into Kale’s curls, grabbing them gently and brushing through them. Kale relaxed into Nik, turning his jaw up so he could see him as he played with his hair. Nik leaned in, kissing Kale just below his eye on his cheek so soft Kale thought it maybe didn't happen. He closed his eyes as Nik continued to kiss along his cheek gently, then moving his head up more by his hair he pressed his lips to Kale’s, who melted into Nik’s touch. Kale’s hand rested on Nik’s bicep, squeezing it gently while his other hand pressed to his chest. 

The kiss was soft, their lips moving together again briefly before Nik pulled away, but only slightly. A few seconds later they were kissing again, harder but still tenderly like Nik didn’t want to scare Kale away. Every touch and noise were so soft, the moves were slow and gentle, Nik’s hand protectively on Kale’s side. 

Kale couldn’t help but whimper slightly when Nik’s tongue slid into his mouth almost expertly. He teased the entrance of his mouth with his tongue, pressing it in enough to touch Kale’s before pulling out and repeating. He was driving Kale crazy in the best way. Nik sat up slightly, leaning over Kale, taking a slight dominance. 

Kales breath was short as he wrapped his arms around Nik’s neck tightly, pulling him down into another kiss as Nik settled his body partially on top of Kale’s but in a gentle manner. Nothing was suggested from Nik’s end, every part of their touching and kissing was like Nik was afraid ofa fragile Kale beneath him. 

Nik sucked on Kale’s tongue so hotly, it was the best kiss Kale had ever received. Kale let his hands explore down Nik’s body, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt and grabbing him wherever he pleased. He liked his shoulders, they were broad and moved a lot when they kissed. Nik’s hands gripped Kale’s hips, holding him in place so he wouldn't squirm away. 

They were both breathless when they pulled away. Nik’s one hand came up to run through Kale’s hair once more as they looked at each other. Kale was beautiful, Nik thought. The moon casting shadows on his face. When Kale broke out into a soft giggle, Nik couldn't help but smile and kiss the cute boy once more between his laughs. 

Then Nik sat up, backing away from Kale before grabbing his hand and tugging on him gently. “C’mon let’s go get food. I’m hungry as fuck.” 

Nik pulled Kale up off the bed effortlessly, pulling him in close and kissing him once more before pulling away. He turned to one of the dressers, opening it up and grabbing a simple black hoodie out of the drawer and handing it to Kale, “here, put this one cause it’s probably cold outside.” 

Kale was a little confused when Nik stole a hoodie from David’s cousin, who had yet to meet, but he was cold outside so he pulled it over his head and smiled at Nik, as carelessly as Nik was.

Nik grabbed Kale’s hand gently, holding it as he opened the door of the bedroom to reveal and empty hallway, but the bass of the music around the corner at the end was echoing through the walls. He turned to Kale, then smiled and grabbed the wrist of the sweater Kale was wearing, wiping it all over his face where Nik had kissed him. 

“You have white and black makeup all over you,” he said, laughing and wiping off Kale’s now grey lips. 

Kale giggled, closing his eyes so Nik could finish cleaning his face off. He was gentle with him, slowly rubbing the makeup off and holding his jaw softly in his hand. When he was done, Nik pulled the hood over Kale’s head and he opened his eyes. 

“Thanks,” Kale whispered, Nik responded with another kiss but careful not to get makeup all over him. 

“Follow me,” he said, that time didn't grab Kale’s hand. He wouldn't want David to see them and he wasn’t sure who else could be at that party as well. 

He walked down the stairs back into the crowded Halloween party. Crowded was almost an understatement. There were dancing bodies everywhere and the lights were replaced with flashing pink lights. Kale gripped Nik’s hand again and squeezed it tightly. Nik didn’t pull away. 

Nik pushed his way through a sea of drunk people, creating a pathway for little Kale who was pressed right up against his back behind him. He guided them over to the stairs leading to the kitchen and turned around to the wall behind, that was deserted of people. 

“I’m going to grab my stuff, I’ll be back ok? Did you leave anything?” Nik asked, talking loudly over the music. 

Kale shook his head quickly, leaning back against the wall as Nik nodded and then disappeared up the stairs. He was barely drunk but felt dizzy from Nik. Nik who kept touching him. Nik who kept kissing him. Who smiled at him and made him smile. He was happy. 

Nik had to push people out of the way while going up the stairs. The kitchen was just as packed as the dance floor and he nudged through the abundance of bodies to get to the fridge. He opened it and his beer, labelled NIK, only had one missing from it and he was honestly surprised. He grabbed it then made his way over to the closet Jamie had told him to leave his jacket in. He pulled out his leather jacket and slipped it over his shoulders, 

As he walked back towards the stairs he thought of Kale standing there waiting for him and his heart swelled slightly. He didn't give a fuck that night about the rules and regulations of a t.a. Just because Nik was a t.a doesn't mean he had to be a good one. Nobody really cares about them anyway. 

Kale was charming and dainty, he giggled so often it made Nik want to make him laugh all the time just to hear it and see his face light up. He was small but had a feisty side to him which always surprised Nik when he talked back. Nik was kind of obsessed with his attitude, though. 

He gripped the case of beer tightly and finally got to the bottom of the stairs and around the corner to a waiting Kale. He rolled his eyes as he saw some guy dressed as a lame Superman leaning against the wall and talking to Kale. 

“Kale,” he said, almost shouting. But Kale popped his head over the shoulder and smiled at him, before literally shaking the man’s hand and telling him it was nice to meet him. Kale didn’t notice how mad the guy was and how he stared at his ass while he walked over to Nik. 

“Hi,” Kale said, leaning into Nik slightly. 

Nik stared at the guy for a second longer before smiling down at Kale, then kissing his forehead. “New friend?”

Kale shook his head. “Nope.” 

Nik laughed as he started to lead them towards the front door to leave. One hand on the beer and the other in Kale’s. Once outside, the air was crisp and costumed people roamed around everywhere. Nik flagged down a taxi in record time, allowing Kale to climb inside before he did and directed to an address in Manhattan. 

Nik pulled Kale up against them to cuddle as the tax drove them through the streets of New York City. Halloween was funny, drunk people were dressed up and walking around all over the city. It looked like a movie almost, he’d never seen so many adults playing dress up. He stared out of the windows, mesmerized by the city and was thankful for his move here. 

The apartment complex was an old renovated tenement building. The ground floor hosted a pet store, which was closed. The front brick was red while the fire escape routes were black creating a classic looking contrast. There was no elevator so they walked up the four flights to the top floor where Nik’s apartment was. Kale watched him unlock the door, then followed him inside. 

“I’m going to wash this makeup, take a look around. I don't care,” Nik laughed while he slipped into the bathroom. 

Kale stood in the front foyer alone for a moment, wrapping his mind around the fact that he is in Nik’s apartment. Passed the bathroom was a kitchen, updated and clean. The layout was square and a mix of open and closed floor plan. The living room was completely open with the fire escape attached to the window beside it. The bathroom was walled off and so was half of the bedroom, giving it some privacy. The apartment was nice. It smelled of weed slightly, only because he found some of it out on the desk in Nik’s room.

The decor around the house was interesting, a large framed poster of Snoop Dogg and Tupac hung in his bedroom while on the other wall above his bed was an interesting art piece Kale had never seen before. His bed sheets were white while everything else in the room was mostly stained dark brown. The pops of colour came from his random decorations - a red lava lamp and colourful pillows. A record player sat on top of a stool in the corner of the room, a box full od records sat below it. He wandered back into the kitchen where he found Nik, washing his hands and pulling food out of the fridge. Kale sat on the island overlooking the kitchen, watching Nik as he grabbed bread, cheese, butter, red pepper and pesto. Kale didn't realize Nik was a chef. 

He turned the stove on that was beside Kale, then pressed himself between his legs. Nik wrapped his arms around Kale’s waist and pulled him against him. On the counter, Kale was just as tall as Nik. 

“You good?” Nik asked him gently, rubbing his hands over his back slowly, massaging almost. The question was genuine, he was asking if Kale was comfortable and ok with what was going on. 

Kale smiled, slipping his arms around Nik’s neck. “I’m good.” His hair was short, Nik probably shaved it in the summer but it was soft and Kale liked running his fingers over the back of his head. Nik preened and leaned into him, kissing him gently. 

Nik pulled Kale closer than he thought was possible, holding him tightly as they made out on the counter while Nik waited for the stovetop to warm up. His grip on Kale got tighter and his tongue made it’s way Kale’s again. Kale whined into Nik’s mouth slightly, getting turned on which scared him slightly. 

He hadn’t had much experience with sex and the last time he had a sexual encounter it wasn’t very fun for him. Plus he didn’t want to just be another boy that Nik fucked and then moved on from. While he loved making out with Nik, he pulled away reluctantly and held the sides of Nik’s neck gently in his palms while he held him away. 

“Nik, um. I don’t want to like. Fuck. Or hook up really,” he stammered quickly. “I mean I want to keep kissing and touching and cuddling but, like that’s it.” He was quiet, kind of like he was nervous that Nik would get mad that he didn’t want to do anything more but makeup. “Is that ok?” 

Nik was already smiling by the time Kale asked, he nodded slowly then leaned in to kiss Kale more sweetly that time. Assuring and soft, non-threatening and Kale’s heart skipped a beat. “Of course it’s ok,” Nik said when he pulled away. He rubbed the sides of Kale’s thighs like he had been doing at the party. Nik was watching Kale intently, who’s face had disappeared of the stress of telling Nik he wouldn't fuck that night. “Do you want to stay over, though?” 

Kale broke into a smile and nodded his head quickly. 

Nik pulled away from his legs and helped him down from the counter. “Go into my room and find anything you want to wear to bed and put it on while I make some drunk food.” 

Kale held his hands together as Nik talked, then leaned up on his tip toes to kiss Nik on the cheek cutely before prancing into his bedroom. 

When Kale came back out, he was wearing a large white t-shirt he found in Nik’s drawer, his green tights still on underneath. Nik had a beer and started playing music while he pressed two sandwiches into the grill. 

“Stay here, I’m going to get changed,” he said and then disappeared into his bedroom.

Kale returned to his spot on the counter and picked up Nik’s beer to smell, he pulled away and regretted it immediately. So nasty. But the sandwiches smelled good as fuck. He rubbed his hands over his smooth thighs and Nik appeared back in the kitchen wearing black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. 

Nik pulled the sandwiches out from the grill, putting them on a plate and cutting each in half then joining Kale on the counter. “Red pepper and pesto grilled cheese. A few other things also. It’s my favourite drunk food.” He smiled as he bit into the bread and leaned into Kale’s side slightly. “I love eating.” 

The sandwiches were so good they barely spoke as they finished them, Nik slid the plate into the sink next to him when it was empty and he almost wished he had made a third one for himself. But Kale was stuffed, bloated almost from eating so much but he couldn't help it, it was so good. 

Kale fell back onto Nik’s bed, rubbing his stomach over his shirt and groaning while laughing at the same time. “So full.” 

Nik rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his sweatpants into his boxer briefs, then slipped into bed beside Kale and pulled the comforter over them. Kale shivered at the contact then turned into Nik for more warmth, who laid on his side facing him. He wrapped his arm around Kale’s waist and pulled him closer, kissing him softly before kissing his over his cheeks and then down to his jaw softly.

“Liked your food?” Nik asked quietly as he kissed behind Kale’s ear softly. 

Kale just nodded, melting into Nik’s touch wrapping his arms around his neck tightly, holding him close. He was sleepy, though, the food and the night out was a lot for him. Then Nik being everything he wanted and more that night. Kale was exhausted. 

He pulled Nik’s face in for one last kiss, which turned into several as neither wanted to stop but both were sleepy. Nik held Kale’s jaw gently, slowing down the kiss and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He rubbed his jaw with his thumb, then pulled away slowly but only a little. 

“Want to sleep?” Nik asked, already knowing that Kale looked exhausted. It was cute, he was smiling but struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Yes please,” Kale said snuggling into the pillow, realizing just how comfortable Nik’s bed was. Nik readjusted the blankets to make the sheets cozier. Nik tugged at the back of Kale’s green tights gently. 

“Want them off?” Nik asked. 

Kale nodded. He trusted Nik, he told him the boundaries and he felt like Nik had understood and would respect it. Slowly, Nik pulled the tights from the sides of his hips, down over his bum and off his thighs until they were completely off. Kale felt relieved and freer that he had been. Nik had pulled off his t-shirt, laying down beside Kale and pulling him in tightly for a cuddle. 

Kale’s face rested in Nik’s neck, nuzzling into it gently while his hands rested on Nik’s bare sides, feeling his skin while he grew more and more sluggish. Nik’s arms wrapped around him tightly, his hands resting just above Kale’s bum. Kale clung to Nik as he fell asleep quickly, pressing his nose against the nape of Nik’s neck. Nik was asleep by the time he laid down.


	9. The Morning After

Kale woke up first, he almost always did. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms while not trying to move around too much. Nik beside him was fast asleep, on his stomach clutching the pillow under his head. He was quiet, but his lips were parted like they almost always were. Kale bit his lip like he almost always does, he wanted to take a picture. He looked at his phone on the table, then grabbed it and took a picture. Fuck it, he thought. Maybe Nik would wake up and kick Kale out, claiming another mistake and nothing about this night would ever be evident. Maybe it was weird but Kale didn’t really care. Nobody would see it, just for him. 

He leaned back down on his elbow, watching Nik sleep which also maybe was weird but he was feeling confident that Nik wouldn't wake up. It was 9am and he kind of seemed like a sleep in guy, especially considering all the times he had been late for morning class. Kale couldn't really believe where he was, like if someone had told him he would be sleeping next to his teacher’s assistant and wearing his huge t-shirt and not wearing any pants.

He kind of wanted to touch him, but that would maybe be too weird. But he reached out and slowly, softly touched Nik’s forearm, with his fingertips and when Nik didn’t wake, he wrapped his entire hand around. He was warm and his skin was soft, Kale moved in closer. He moved his hand down his arm, slowly, over his shoulder and below the covers onto his back.

Kale moved in closer as his hand dropped down to Nik’s side, his fingers slipped along the ridges of his ribs. The Nik moved slightly, turning into Kale and his head, slowly opening his eyes while breathing in. Kale stopped breathing, nervous Nik wouldn't like him doing that while he was sleeping. But he just smiled.

“Hey. What time is it?” He asked, voice raspy with reminisce of a late night and an early morning. His eyes barely being able to open.

Kale smiled, rubbing up and down his side openly now. “9ish.”

Nik made a face of pure disgust. Shutting his eyes and relaxing back into the bed, muttering. “Too fucking early. Just gonna sleep a few hours, that cool?

Kale nodded, laying back down and slipped his arms around Nik’s side as Nik’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. He pressed his face against Nik’s forearm, kissing it gently as he felt Nik fall back asleep. Their faces were closer this time, so he stared openly and couldn't stop smiling. He touched Nik freely now as he slept, his back and hips. Up to his spine and on the back of his head, rubbing his hair gently.

A few hours later, Nik woke up and Kale never wanted to leave his bed or Nik’s side ever. But they woke up and got up, got ready for the day. It wasn’t until 2pm that they left the house and Kale almost didn't remember the last time he had stayed in bed that long ever.

Kale liked everything about the day so far, how could he not. Nik held him so close to his chest the entire morning and kissed him or played with his hair whenever he would randomly wake up. Kale would close his eyes and smile up at the him. When Nik, finally, decided he was hungry enough to wake up he kissed Kale twenty more times before they actually got out of bed.

“I can’t wear green leggings out,” Kale said, looking at himself in Nik’s mirror in his bedroom.

Nik laughed from the bathroom, coming back with a toothbrush in his mouth. He rummaged through his drawer, grabbing black sweatpants that definitely weren't his, then threw it to them and disappeared back into the bathroom again. Kale giggled to himself and pulled on the sweatpants, tying the tie up around his lil waist.

Kale kind of felt like a mess, though, wearing the hoodie Nik stole from David’s cousin and his loose black sweatpants. He stood standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself.

“You ok?” Nik asked, pulling a white t-shirt on.

“I’m kind of like, dishevelled,” Kale pointed out, watching Nik.

He just shrugged, then went back to the same drawer and grabbed another pair of sweatpants, black like Kale’s and pulled them on. Then went to his closet and grabbed a hoodie, like Kale’s. “There, now we both are.”

Kale smiled, brighter and bit his finger to keep it down. But Nik came over and wrapped his arms around him tightly, kissing him and then leading them outside.

They were walking down the street now, just across from his apartment. Nik was holding his hand, their fingers laced and palms together. Nik was taking Kale to a diner for lunch. Like a date, Kale thought. It was nice out, a crisp October morning and Kale didn't care where they went to eat, they could’ve been walking around the city aimlessly and he would've followed him around each and every block. Nik thought the exact same thing about Kale.

 _Big Daddy’s_ the diner was called, Nik had found the place shortly after he moved into his apartment. He spent a few afternoons wandering the streets, looking for places to chill. _Big Daddy’s_ was one of his favourites, He fucking loved their chocolate milkshakes.  Large neon signs plastered the entrance, bold colours standing out against neutral neighbouring business. Inside, the diner was even more outrageous as the outside.

They’re greeted with the corniest diner either of them had either seen. Kale hadn’t been there before, though. He looked around taking in the loud colours, floral printer wallpaper and arcade sheets, walls littered with random decades nostalgia. A host with a red bowtie and a name tag that read James greeted them at the door and Nik laughed, letting go of Kale’s hand to give the host a handshake type of thing. His hand returned to Kale’s shortly after, then went to lead them to a seat. 

“Wow, you’re here, for once not by yourself,” James laughed, calling out behind him.

Nik turned around, laughing and gave James the finger, muttering “fuck you,” at him because there were children around and he didn’t want to get kicked out. 

Kale watched, smiling to himself cause Nik brought him somewhere he usually goes alone, he found it cute he guessed. His other hand found Nik’s forearm tugging it to get his attention. Nik was smiling still when he looked back, then nodded his head toward the window. Classic rocket red leather chairs and retro booths covered the floor, old school tables made the entire place look authentic; even the music was a trip back to the 50’s. 

They sat across from one another, stupid and lazy matching outfits but neither cared. Kale leaned his elbows on the table, smiling. “You come here a lot? Alone?” He started laughing as Nik rolled his eyes, moments later smiling as well. 

“I guess, come here sometimes to read the and have coffee and their chocolate milkshakes are fucking amazing.” 

He was precious, Kale thought. The way he talked about the place, he looked cute. Excited over a damn diner. It was cute. _Nik_ was cute. “You invited me for milkshakes once.”

Nik smiled slowly, he had thought maybe Kale had forgotten about that. “Yeah. You should get one now,” he said, as he pulled the menu open to cover his face.

Kale got a huge breakfast plate because he fucking loved breakfast, Nik, on the other side of the table, got a huge bowl a pasta because he fucking loved pasta. Also a milkshake, obviously. Nik rubbed Kale’s leg under the table and this time he didn’t pull away, he just smiled as the butterflies in his stomach jolted at every contact from Nik. 

Nik’s eye’s never left Kale’s face and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had given him this much attention, ever. Couldn’t remember the last time anyone listened to his stories like Nik did or laugh at his jokes (which he didn’t think were that funny) or poke fun at him or even just allow Kale to talk. Nik was present and vibrant and thoughtful and a friend. (A friend he loved to make out with). 

Kale had slight bedhead the whole morning and Nik didn’t want to tell him. He liked it, all messy and cute and sticking up at one side slightly, Nik would catch himself laughing at it sometimes to which Kale would ask “what?” - in one of the sassiest tones Nik had ever heard. He liked the big attitude from such a small person. 

Generally, Nik hated first dates and maybe that wasn’t even a date but maybe it was, but he certainly didn’t hate whatever that was. Generally, he hated even being with a single person for more than a few hours but he had spent almost 12 with Kale at that point and he was certain he could spend another 12. 

Kale’s thoughts were all over the place and Nik heard it as he spoke, switching subjects every few minutes when a new thought would pop into his mind. It kept it interesting, Kale speaking 400 words a second, barely pausing between the sentences for a breath. Sometimes when he stopped from telling a story he would be breathless. He was disorganized and messy, his area littered with spilled food pieces and water he had also spilled. 

Nik, on the other hand, talked so slowly Kale knew what he was going to say before he was finished. Maybe it was a Canadian thing. He spoke monotone as fuck, his jokes so blunt that sometimes Kale didn’t even realize Nik was joking, then he would crack his charismatic smile. He was laid back as he sat across from Kale, slow in his actions and his thought like he took his time contemplating every move before doing it. 

They were the sun and the moon sitting at a diner table together and it was so, so perfect neither could really believe. 

Nik paid for both meals when they were done because even if it wasn’t a date his mother raised him right. Plus Kale was a poor student and he had been there before. When the left the sun was low in the sky, the night started to early since the clocks had moved back an hour. 

The temperature had dropped as well, a chill breeze cooled Kale to the bones and he shivered slightly, Nik pulled him into his body for warmth. November 1st and it truly felt like it. The leaves on the trees had changed and begun to fall, spilled over the sidewalks and roads. He held Kale close, tightly to his side like he was worried someone would try to pull him away. 

Nik was strong and study beside Kale who would fall over if you blew on him for too long. He was taller and more built, Kale was small and had small bones and small hands and small feet. His attitude was the biggest thing about him. 

They walked quietly, side by side and Kale rested his head on Nik’s shoulder and didn’t even worry about if that was okay or not. He was comfortable with Nik which was incredible because he was uncomfortable around almost everyone else. But Nik crushed those walls Kale built up for so long and he couldn’t figure out how he did it so quickly. How Nik managed to wiggle his way passed Kale’s insecurities and bring out the best parts of him. 

“Do you think you’re going to come to Paris?” Nik asked he didn’t know where they were walking to. Just walking and together. 

Kale nodded quickly, smiling so large at the thought of his beautiful Paris that he had been dreaming about for years. “Yes, I definitely want to. Pricey, though. But I’ll figure it out, Paris has been a dream of mine for so long.”

Nik smiled at Kale, watching as he lit up at the topic of Paris. Nik had been before, years ago with his family and he decided he would love to be there with someone he loved and maybe he didn’t love Kale but maybe one day he would. “I could help. You know, if you need a loan.” He shrugged. 

Kale whipped his head over to Nik, jaw dropped slightly at the offer. “Nik that’s like, more money than I could-“ 

But Nik laughed, cutting him off and shaking his head. “I have savings and it’s a loan. Not a big deal. But you should come. Not even because of school but because you obviously want to and it’s like fuck it, you know? You should always do exactly what you want to do.” 

Kale grabbed Nik’s face, pulling him down for a courageous kiss. One of happiness and pure shock at Nik’s expensive offer. Nik smiled into the kiss, laughing as Kale kissed him desperately and thankfully. Nik held his hips tightly, slowing them down as he pressed Kale against a fence beside them. Kale held Nik’s shirt tightly, holding him down so he couldn’t pull away as he slipped his tongue between Nik’s plump lips. For the first time, Kale controlled the kiss and he liked it. 

They hid behind a tree almost, covering the passerby’s from their PDA, which they both generally hated but they didn’t care. The kiss was hungry for Kale but slow and steady Nik, who loved the fact of Kale taking control. Nik’s body was pressed against Kale’s but he wanted closer even.

“What should we do now?” Nik asked, pulling away slightly so he could look at Kale

Kale shrugged, keeping ahold of Nik’s shirt then rubbing his palms along his chest. Nik laughed, rolling his eyes slightly before nodding. “Have you seen all the stupid tourist spots in New York City?”

Kale shook his head excitedly, he hadn’t even thought of doing that to be honest. Since school and work started, his spare time was sleeping or studying. He’d been so busy he forgot to explore his new city.


	10. New York City

Times Square was first because it was Nik’s least favourite. Bodies everywhere, pushing and shoving by so Kale kept his hand tightly in Nik’s who lead them as he looked around. Sometimes he would just stop and look up at the billboards, prompting Nik to pull him along slowly so the people behind him wouldn’t shove him to the ground. It was cute, though, Nik thought. They way Kale would almost completely forget how crowded it was and just stare at the changing billboards, sort of in his own world.

They climbed the red steps to the top, Nik sat down while Kale stood on the top step, just watching. There were so many people, different kinds of people. Kale was from a small town of 32,000 people and he thought there might be 32,000 people standing below him in one space.

For Nik, New York City had been home for a few years, he knew his way around pretty well and liked it for the most part. It wasn’t a huge change from Toronto though, he was already used to people and traffic and noise and how to navigate around a city. While New York City has 5 million more people than Toronto, he decided it wasn’t so different. Perhaps more rats, a bit dirtier and the people slightly more unfriendly. But Nik loved New York City. Didn’t think he would ever move back home.

When Kale (Nik) got tired of the view, they made their way back down into the expanse of tourists. When they passed the kiosk where they project your image onto a billboard, Kale stopped Nik. “We should do that.”

Nik looked over, then frowned disappointedly. “We can’t, someone from class could be around and see us. I’m sorry,” he said slowly, then turned away again to pull them from the crowd.

Kale pouted, actually pouted to himself as he followed Nik. To be honest, he had forgotten their relationship, even a friendship was inappropriate for a student and a T.A. It worried him. How much would Nik really risk for Kale? How much could Kale expect him to put on the line just so they could hang out?

But then Nik turned around and saw Kale down, so he smiled at him, a genuine, reassuring smile like he knew what Kale was worrying about behind him. Kale wrapped his arms around Nik’s waist, attaching himself to the back as they walked and pressed his face into Nik’s shoulder. His anxieties fucked off after that.

Next was the classic Empire State building, which Nik actually liked because the view was pretty fantastic. But the look on Kale’s face as he overlooked the city was even better. He was in awe, at just how far and wide the buildings in his horizon went. Forever it seemed like. If Kale stood at the top of the tallest building in his hometown he would be able to see the entire thing and probably the next town over because it was so small. 

New York City was a beautiful monster, full of opportunity, acceptance and free spirits. But it was also easy to get lost and feel alone when nobody who passes you by knows you or even cares to know you. The fast paced lifestyle is easy to fall behind and Kale was worried, but standing at the top of the Empire State, looking at that beautiful nighttime New York City view, beside a beautiful mysterious boy who lets him kiss him and Kale couldn’t think of even one thing to worry about. 

Nik stood behind Kale, his arms on either side of him, cuddling his face into his neck making him laugh and blush. Nik would kiss his skin so softly, Kale could feel his smile against his neck and he couldn’t stop smiling himself. Nik was being so, so sweet, sweeter than he would’ve expected from him. Nik was soft and talked slowly and quietly, but he was mysterious and closed off even. But he felt himself being so open with Nik like he invited him to share all his emotions and secrets without a second thought and it was nice. Nice and a breath of fresh air to actually have someone who listens to him when he speaks. 

Kale felt safe in Nik’s arms and they’ve only been on one “date” if it even was one, but there was no awkwardness. They skipped that becoming friends and now it was like friends who kissed and cuddled and held hands and Nik was amazing. 

Kale turned in Nik’s arms; the observation floor was quiet, dark and nobody around. It felt like just the two of them and when Kale looked at Nik, Nik looked at him as if that were completely true. Nik even smiled slowly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile growing on his face like a sunflower. 

Nik leaned in, kissing Kale for the hundredth time that day probably but every time felt like the first. Butterflies still erupted in both their stomachs and their spark and fireworks never fading. Kale clung to Nik like if he let go he’d fall off the edge of the platform. They kissed slowly, their noses pushed together and rubbed, Nik would lick into Kale’s mouth slowly for a slow make-out session. Kale liked slow.

“I hate PDA,” Nik laughed when he pulled away, kissing Kale’s forehead cause he actually couldn’t keep himself off the boy. 

Kale giggled and nodded. “I do too, so nasty.” He said, wrapping his arms around Nik’s neck, while Nik’s arms slithered around his hips to pull him closer. 

“I hate couples,” Nik joked, rubbing his hands up Kale’s hoodie so his fingers were pressed into his sides. 

Kale bit his lip, watching Nik for a second before looking around and returning his gaze. “Is this a date, Nik?” He asked slowly like he had to force the words out (he kind of did). 

Nik’s smile didn’t falter, he searched Kale’s face for a second and pressed his palm into the small of Kale’s back, massaging gently with his fingers. “Is this a date, Kale?” He quipped back.

Kale nodded slowly, waiting for a reaction from Nik cause he wasn’t sure what the right answer was. Did Nik want it to be a date? But he nodded cause he felt brave around Nik and it was the truth, it was very date-y. 

“Ok,” Nik laughed quietly, “it’s a date, Kale.” 

 

The First World Trade Center was last on the list, Nik thought it was important to see, he was sure Kale also did. It was beautifully lit up at night, the spotlights of where the buildings stood illuminated as they walked through the names. They didn’t speak, just held hands and silently walked, reading the names. Kale had never visited Ground Zero before and he didn’t realize how much he would feel from seeing those names. 

Nik hated seeing the names of the pregnant women, who’s unborn children didn’t even get a chance to see light or feel love before their lives were taken from them. Kale ran his fingers over the names, wishing he could remember each and everyone so they would never be forgotten. 

“The white roses in the names means it was their birthday recently,” Nik pointed out to a white rose places inside the carving of the passenger's name. Angelo Amaranto. “Someone who works here comes every morning probably, puts the flowers in their names.”

Kale just nodded, then ran his finger gently over the rose petals, silently wishing Mr. Amaranto a Happy Birthday. He couldn’t remember the day of September 11, 2011, but he was reminded each and every year.

But it was a nice night out and a beautiful memorial, so he decided that he would rather celebrate their lives then be sad. Kale pressed himself to Nik’s side, wrapping his arms around Nik’s hips to tug him close. Nik smiled, wrapping one arm around Kale’s shoulders. 

“Want to come back to mine?” Nik asked, pressing his lips into Kale’s hair. 

Kale pouted to himself, shaking his head slowly. “I need to go feed my cat, she’s probably hungry.” 

Nik shrugged, leading them to the nearest subway. “Come over after, babe.” 

_Babe._ Kale’s stomach jumped into his throat and he squeezed him just a bit tighter. He was Nik’s babes. At least one of them. “Ok.” 


	11. Overnight Bag

Kale clutched his overnight bag in his hand, staring at Nik’s door willing himself to knock. He contemplated for half an hour if he should bring an overnight bag because he wasn’t sure what Nik had meant by come over after. He chewed on his lip and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while knocking on the door. 

He opened his eyes when the door swung open, Nik stood there, towel around his waist and dripping slightly, smiling. “How’s Clio?” 

Kale blushed, smiling back. “She’s good.” 

He followed Nik inside, who didn’t mention his overnight bag but just took it from Kale and brought it to his bedroom. Kale sat on the bed watching as Nik put the bag beside his dresser and then pulled his towel from around his waist leaving his bare ass out. Kale looked away from it quickly, then slowly his eyes reverted back. It was nice, not as nice as his but nice. Cute white boy bum that was plumper than usual and looked soft, it was cute. 

Nik peeked back, smirking when he caught Kale looking, who looked away quickly and giggled while Nik rolled his eyes and slipped his black sweatpants on before joining Kale on the bed. He crawled on, towards a giggling Kale slowly, then pressed a kiss against his lips as he met him. Kale laid back slightly, allow Nik to climb over him completely. 

They kissed slowly, Nik’s arms on either side of Kale to support him, Kale’s hand pressed to Nik’s bare chest. He hummed against Nik’s lips right as they pulled away, Nik revealing a smile as he sat back onto his knees. 

Nik rubbed his hands along Kale’s calves, pulling him closer to him. “Did you miss me?” He teased, tugging Kale down towards him gently, pulling him into his lap almost. 

Kale bit on his lip, smiling as he shook his head to tease Nik back. “Not at all.” 

“Hm,” Nik started, pulling Kale into his lap and kissing his lips gently once. “Missed you though.” 

Kale blushed deeply, slipping his arms around Nik’s neck again, his legs around his waist. He pressed his lips back against Nik’s, smiling as he kissed him and rubbing his fingers against the back of Nik’s head. Nik slid his arms around Kale’s back, pulling him tight against his chest as he leant into Kale, tilting him back slightly. Nik’s hand slipped up Kale’s t-shirt, a light touch against his skin as he circled his thumb into his skin gently. Kale hummed contently into his mouth as Nik’s tongue found it’s way between Kale’s pink lips. 

Eventually, Nik’s hand slipped down to Kale’s bum not squeezing or pressing just holding. Kale’s heart started to beat faster, it had been a while since someone had touched him like that and Nik already made him nervous as hell. But it was a tender touch, Nik rubbed his palm against his bum through Kale’s pants, then slipped his other hand down to grab his other cheek before pulling away slightly. 

“This ok?” He asked, pressing his forehead to Kale’s and stealing a kiss before Kale replied. 

Kale bit his lip but nodded slowly, cupping Nik’s face gently between his hands, pressing a few soft kisses to his lips before pulling away again. 

“You just seem nervous,” Nik said quietly while kissing Kale’s cheeks sweetly. 

Kale didn’t reply as he hugged Nik’s neck while he let Nik kiss his cheeks and then down to his chin before Nik kissed his lips more and more. But Nik pulled away to look at Kale, who was biting his lip and looking like he had a thousand thoughts he wanted to blurt out to him. Kale did have a thousand thoughts and worries and fears and questions for Nik, but he was nervous. 

“Are you ok?” Nik asked seriously, moving his hand from Kale’s bum back up to his lower back. 

Kale pressed his hands to Nik’s chest, wondering what to say. He wasn’t ok, he was thinking. “Just thinking,” he replied quietly. 

Nik nodded, he could sense something was up with Kale. Not that he was uncomfortable in Nik’s lap or with his hands on his bum, but maybe he wasn’t used to it. So he let Kale off of his lap, then grabbed a white t-shirt from his closet before turning back to Kale who was watching him quietly from the bed. Nik stuck his hand out for Kale. 

They sat down in his living room, on the couch facing one another. Kale clutched one of Nik’s pillow’s to his chest and Nik watched him intently which was also making him nervous. Kale’s legs were stretched out so Nik rubbed his ankle softly, squeezing it gently to get the boy’s attention. 

“Kale you haven't said anything in like ten minutes,” Nik said with a small laugh, not pressuring him to talk but prompting him cause he knew Kale needed it sometimes. 

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I just. I’m not-“ he huffed angrily, trying to find the right way to blurt out all his feelings and his past and his uneasiness about whatever they were. “I’m scared,” was all he managed to say.

“Of?”

Kale sighed, closing his eyes tightly. “I’m scared of you. Not like physically scared of you but scared cause I know you could rip my heart into four million pieces and you would be fine and scared that you have sex with someone new every single night and I’m scared of sex and I’m scared for you to see me naked and scared to be vulnerable like that with you,” he burst out with no pauses between his words or sentences. Eye’s closed the whole time cause he couldn’t watch Nik’s face as he spoke. 

Nik just watched him, though, eyes closed tightly with his palms pressed against them like he was trying to will Nik out of his presence so he could muster up the courage to say that. But Nik continued to rub Kale’s leg gently, his hand pushing up the bottoms of Kale’s sweatpants to grab his tiny ankle and shake it slightly. 

Kale moved his hands and opened his eyes slowly to see Nik, who looked unfazed by all that he had just admitted to him and he almost wanted to cry cause did Nik even care? “Sorry I shouldn’t have said all that we’re not even…you’re not my boyfriend and I’m not yours and-“

“Kale. Babe, slow down it’s okay. I want to talk with this to you not be talked at about this. I know you’re scared cause I know you. I just, need you to explain yourself more, ok?” He said gently, smiling slightly. 

Kale took a deep breath, collecting himself and squeezing Nik’s pillow into his chest. “I haven’t had anyone, like a boyfriend, in a long time. Well I’ve just had one and, and he wasn’t good to me or a good person at all, I think,” he stammered, hating talking about his past. “He um, he used me. And took advantage of me,” he didn’t look at Nik as he spoke, he stared at the ground cause he didn’t want to see the pity in Nik’s eyes. “He was older. Like, 8 years older he was a friend of my brother’s. He would force me,” he sniffed, biting down hard on his lip cause he could feel his eyes watering. “He would like, get mad if I didn’t do things for him. He wouldn’t hang out with me or be nice to me unless I did things, sexual things, for him,” small tears fell from his eyes and he wiped them quickly, still not looking at Nik but willing himself to stop crying in front of him. 

Nik stayed quiet, angry at Kale’s last boyfriend, but quiet and kept a protective grip on Kale’s ankle cause he almost couldn’t stand to see him cry but he didn’t want to do anything that would scare Kale away. 

Kale wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand and took another deep breath to collect himself. “He was mean to me and he hurt me a lot, not like physical but you know. I’m kind of fucked up,” he laughed pathetically at himself and more tears fell and he couldn’t care anymore. “And you,” he said, finally looking at Nik who looked genuinely concerned and attentively listening to Kale. “You have a new person to fuck every night and you blink and people want you to take them home and I know you like to have sex but I’m so scared of it and I don’t want you to not want me cause I’m scared.” 

“Oh Kale,” Nik sighed and Kale hated to hear it. Sighing like he pitied Kale for his baggage and how he would try to let him down easy but still end up hurting him cause Kale is just so fragile and - “Don’t be scared of me,” he said, almost whispering but staring into Kale’s eyes and Kale realized he was serious. “Kale I don’t like you cause I want to fuck you. I like you because I’ve gotten the past few months to get to know you and it turns out, you’re…” he paused to smile and look away almost bashfully but he bit his lip and watched the scared boy in front of him. “You’re smart and you have great ideas in that lil head of yours and you’re absolutely the sweetest person I’ve met in my entire life. Your lips are the only ones I want to kiss these days and for me, if that isn’t a huge sign that I need you to be in my life, as whatever you want me to be in your life, then tell me to fuck off.” 

Kale was still crying, tears falling silently as he sniffed the snot back into his nose. He was a messy crier. But he didn’t answer, just rubbed his nose against the sleeve of his sweater cause he didn’t really know what to say. 

So Nik moved in closer, pulling Kale’s legs towards him so they were pressed against each other on the couch. Kale’s legs tucked between them and Nik’s hands rubbed one of Kale’s hands, comforting and steady and firm. 

“Kale,” he began softly as he watched him cry to himself, bringing his hand up to kiss it softly. “What I’m saying is I always want you to be comfortable with me because that is what matters most to me. I don’t care if we have sex of if I even ever get to see you naked, ok? I could have that with someone else, you know. But I want you to be mine and I want you to be able to trust me,” Nik said as he rubbed one palm up Kale’s forearm, soothing his thumb into Kale’s skin. “So, I promise you that I’ll wait, whoever long it takes, if you’re ever ready, to do anything. Even just to shower together or cuddle in bed naked or whatever. It’s all up to you and I promise I will never, ever pressure you to do something you don’t want to do. And I know this sounds scary and it’s not always easy for people and maybe especially not you, but,” he took a pause to read Kale’s face. “You can trust me. And it’s ok that you don’t right now, I get it, but I just wanted to tell you.” 

Kale was crying still, choking on his own tears as he listened to Nik who was speaking to him so tenderly but seriously. Nik was so nice and so understanding and he wished that he wasn’t so fucked up that he could trust Nik like he told him he could. But he couldn’t, so he pouted and kept crying but he was happy. He was happy that Nik was comforting and steady and firm because he needed that because he wasn’t any of those things.

Kale couldn’t find the words to say, so he just wordlessly crawled into Nik’s lap, collapsing into him as Nik opened his arms for a hug, tucking his head into Nik’s warm neck and let himself cry and be happy and be sad at the same time. Nik just held him tightly, hugging him like if Nik had let go Kale could've disappeared.

Kale wasn’t totally sure he could trust Nik, but he wanted to so badly so he decided to rip open the tightly wound stitches keeping his heart together and let a small part of Nik in, hoping he wouldn’t be left a sad mess like he had when his ex-boyfriend stomped all over his sad heart. 


	12. Happy Birthday Nik

They hadn’t spoken or even texted much since Kale had left Nik’s apartment on Sunday afternoon, but things were left relatively normal and good. They spent the night watching movies, choosing back and forth between one another. They ordered delivery because maybe that was becoming their ‘thing’ but also maybe because Nik could eat four servings of anything himself. Kale had slept beside Nik in his bed, tucked into his side and awake for most of the night truthfully. He would lay and watch Nik and at the shadows on his face and wanted to know what was in his brain. Wanted to know Nik’s thoughts and dreams and history. There was so much left to learn about Nik which he was so hopeful but at the same time dreading it knowing Nik would want to find out about Kales thoughts and history and emotional damage.  

But he decided to let those thoughts and feelings slip away cause he knew right then, Nik had his arms around him and was holding him so close and tightly, even in his sleep, Kale decided that maybe he would get hurt again but he would risk the chance with a boy who was supposed to be off limits to him. When they had barely even texted each other five things in two days, Kale grew increasingly more worried about the entire thing. Sometimes Nik made him feel like he could jump off a building and Nik would be at the bottom to catch him safely and he also made him feel like Nik could disappear out of his life without a trace or a single word 

So in the next class, Kale sat fidgetily and biting his lips and nails. Squirming in his seat so much his classmates probably noticed. As the clock ticked closer and closer to the beginning of class he forced himself to pull his shit together - the best that he could. 

When Nik walked in his heart still leapt into his throat and seeing him, walk down the stairs to the front of the class to teach a bunch of kids who don’t know he spent the weekend with a student among them. Kale wondered if Nik was nervous or felt something different. If he did he didn’t show it, he was cool as fucking always and it made Kale mad at him for his confident composure all the time but then that went away cause a student made Nik laugh and his smile literally melted Kale’s heart.  

Kale stared so intently at Nik cause he knew he was able to. Nik was his - whatever - and he will stare and admire his - whatever - for however long he wants. Truthfully Kale wasn’t listening to a word that Nik was saying. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and Nik and their banned relationship that he didn’t even notice the entire class - and Nik - were staring at him.  

“What?” He proclaimed, startled and desperate to get the entire classes’ attention off of him. Kale blushed and Nik smirked from the front of the class.  

“I asked you what you thought about the passage we have been discussing all class on page 67,” Nik talked slowly, knowing that he had caught Kale lost in a cloud of Nik thoughts. He was also happy to see how cute Kale was when he was caught off guard. Like a kitten caught the headlights. “Can you share your thoughts with the class please?” And he fucking smirked again because Nik knew little Kale had no notes and wanted to fuck with his poor student.  

“Um,” Kale’s eyes scanned the text quickly, reading the passage as quick as he could. Analyzing every line, metaphor and annotation as quick as his academic mind could. A few seconds of silence, Nik still smirking, students staring at Kale awkwardly and he had an answer. Kale proudly looking at Nik, staring into his eyes and reciting his bullshit response he generated in 15 seconds. 

Nik burst out laughing at the end of Kale’s rant about the passage he wasn’t listening to. It was ridiculous. Kale, who clearly hadn’t been listening was able to answer the question better than the three previous students Nik had just asked. When he finished laughing, he pointing at Kale and mocked firmly, “pay attention,” then turned to the board and continued teaching.  

Kale sat back, smiling to himself proudly for bullshitting a valid and smart answer, all while showing to Nik just how smart Kale didn’t even know he was sometimes. But Nik knew it all along.

 

Later that evening Nik stood in Alexis’ living room, remote control in his hand and a lit joint in his mouth. They were playing a competitive match of Call of Duty, running around the virtual maps shooting one another, while passing the spliff between them the entire time. When Nik was in the middle of shouting at his player to run away from Alexis’, Kale walked in with David. 

Admittedly Kale’s stomach erupted into butterflies at the sight of Nik, he knew it was always a possibility to see him when he went to David’s. He bit his lip as the door closed behind him, desperately trying to not show he was staring at his teachers assistant. He followed David’s lead, dumping his things onto the bench by the door and then followed him into the living room. Kale sat down on the couch behind Nik, pretending to be watching the match even though he could barely see the game while Nik was standing there.  

“I’m playing next,” David announced capturing the attention of the older boy. 

Nik turned, seeing David and Kale who entered the apartment and he hadn’t even noticed. He caught eyes with Kale, then smiled and gave him a small wink cause he knew nobody was really paying attention. 

“Hi Kale,” he said casually despite the knowing smirk on his face. 

Kale tucked his legs into him and gave a small wave, leaning his head back on the couch and smiling at Nik. Nik willingly handed the remote to David, then sat down beside Kale as the match started. When he knew they both weren’t paying attention he grabbed Kale’s hand, kissing his knuckles softly while watching them then placed them down in his lap. Kale sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, smiling as he squeezed Nik’s hand gently while watching him take a drag from the spliff. So, so, so handsome, he thought to himself. When Nik caught him staring he smirked and then sat up from the couch to give David the joint.  

When he turned back around, he nodded his head at Kale, then made his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. When he got to the top he took his time, grabbing a beer while waiting and hoping Kale would follow him up the stairs. Truthfully, he didn’t really care if Alexis or David knew about him but he also knew how meek Kale could be so he figured he’d let him decide. 

When Kale’s head popped around the corner on the stairs, Nik smiled then took a drink from his beer before opening his arms to let Kale fall into them. 

“Hey babe,” Nik muttered into his hair giving the side of his head a kiss. Kale tilted his head up and before he could say anything Nik was already kissing his lips gently, pecking them over and over again softly. 

When they pulled away Kale blushed and wrapped his arms around Nik to hug him tightly. “Hi.” 

They stood together, Nik leaning them against the counter. He hugged Kale tightly, rubbing his back soothingly and pressed against him tightly, Nik kissing Kale’s head gently. 

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, right?” Kale asked, glancing up at Nik who was drinking his beer and nodding. “You’re turning 30, right?” He joked, giggling at himself two seconds after. 

Nik rolled his eyes. “25, asshole.” He joked while reaching down to pinch Kale’s bum gently. 

“Are you doing anything for it?” 

Nik nodded, finishing off his beer before leaving the empty bottle on the counter and moved his hands down to hold Kale’s hips. “Ya, going around to a few bars probably. Why? You want to come?”

Kale rolled his eyes even though he was pretty sure Nik was being serious. “No. But I wanted to see you,” he pouted up at him. “But I guess you don’t want to see me,” he teased, pouting still and backing away from Nik. “That’s okay, have fun on your birthday. See you in class next week.” 

 “Shut up,” Nik smiled, reaching out for Kale but he just backed away more and then skipped down the stairs away from him. 

Although Kale was joking, there was a bit of truth behind his tease. He really was disappointed he wouldn’t see Nik on his birthday cause he had other people to be with but Kale only had Nik on his birthday. He pouted all the way downstairs and then took his things and slipped out unnoticed. 

 

Kale sat alone on his bed, reading while simultaneously petting Clio and daring himself not to stare at his phone. He’d barely spoken to Nik all day, he called him after his class earlier to say happy birthday but they’d only spoken for a bit cause Nik had people over. He sighed, times like that he wished that he enjoyed going out and drinking like everyone else but it just wasn’t him. He liked being home with his cat and his books and some candles. But it was late. And he was a little annoyed at Nik. He wished he would’ve decided not to go out and stay with Kale even knowing how irrational that was because they weren’t even officially dating. 

It was late and Nik was probably out having fun with his friends and flirting with cute people that weren’t Kale, but he was tired. His eyelids getting heavy as he read each page and pet his precious fur baby. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he woke up to his notifications going off on his phone. Delirious with exhaustion he picked up his phone and squinted at the screen, _Nik_ flashed across his screen and if he wasn’t so tired he might’ve gotten excited. 

_Nik:_

_Kale come pick me up pls_

_Kale:_

_i just woke up so tire i’ll call u an uber_

_Nik:_

_no com pick me u p I'm fuckd_

Nik rolled his eye staring at his phone. He was leaning against the wall outside the bar all his friends were in sucking on a cigarette. He didn’t want a fucking uber he was drunk - not as drunk as he told Kale he was - and he just wanted to fucking see Kale on his fucking birthday. And it wasn’t a lie as so much an exaggeration of how drunk he was. Tired of waiting for a response, he pressed call and held the phone up to his ear and cleared his throat for his acting debut. 

“What,” Kale answered the phone, definitely just woken up by Nik. 

“Kale puh-leaseeeee come and pick me up I'm outside the bar, s’not far,” he purposely slurred his words which made him laugh to himself which probably helped make him sound more fucked. “C’mon, not gonna leave me here are you?” 

It was quiet for a moment before he heard a loud sigh and some shuffling like Kale was moving around. “What’s the address,” he muttered and Nik smiled ear to ear. 

When Kale pulled up to the bar Nik was in the same spot, leaning against the bar brick wall, talking to some random girl who had joined him and smoking a new cigarette since he had called Kale. He watched him for a moment, how he looked effortlessly cool smoking on something that’s going to give him cancer and flirting with that stupid girl. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest, taking in all that was Nik. The first boy to make him feel special and nice and safe but also nervous and cautious and yearning for more always. When he couldn’t take watching that girl flirt with his Nik he beeped down on the horn twice, catching their attention and watching as Nik stopped talking immediately and even handed the girl his cig before he was walking over to the car. Looking at Nik Kale couldn’t really tell he was as drunk as he sounded on the phone. He wasn’t stumbling or doing anything obviously drunk and he got into the car with no problem. 

“Don’t throw up,” Kale instructed as he started the car and pulled away from the bar. 

Nik laughed beside him shaking his head and watching Kale as he drove. “I’m not that drunk I just wanted you to pick me up,” he said with no hint of drunkenness. 

Kale gasped teasingly but smiled cause that also might be one of the most precious things Nik had done, even if he did deceive him. He punched his arm jokingly. “Asshole,” he muttered as he drove. 

Nik laughed loudly, grabbing the hand that just punched him and forced him to hold his hands, clasping their fingers together and kissing Kale’s hand 100 times. “Sh it’s my birthday.” 

When they got to Kale’s apartment Nik was attached to his back, holding him against him as they walked into the elevator and out towards his door. Kale giggled as Nik pressed kisses against the back of his neck and tighten his arms around his hips. As Kale fumbled with the keys Nik slipped his hand up the front of his shirt to rub him tummy gently and Kale blushed while laughing louder. 

“Nik stop I’m trying to open the door,” he said through his giggles as he finally got the key into the hole.  

“Sorry,” Nik muttered behind him and Kale didn’t think he sounded sorry at all. He didn’t show it when he turned Kale around as they entered and kissed him while shutting the door behind him. 

Kale fell into him and wrapped his arms around Nik’s neck tightly, pulling them closer as they kissed slowly, Nik held Kale’s hips protectively against his. They couldn’t stop smiling and laughing as Nik lead them around the apartment. Slamming into things and knocking everything over, but never breaking the kiss while doing so. Finally, Kale pulled away when he thought the neighbours were going to start complaining about all the fucking noise coming from his apartment at 3am. 

“Nik we’re being too loud,” he giggled pulling away and grabbing Nik’s hand to lead them to the bed. He sat Nik down and stood in front of him, between his legs only for a moment before Nik pulled him into his lap. “How was your birthday?” Kale asked quietly, pressing soft kisses along Nik’s jaw. 

“So fun baby. I wish you came out. But I’m glad I’m here now, I wanted to finish my night with you,” Nik said and it felt so genuine and pure and true considering Nik was drunk and probably had no filter. Nik leaned back on the bed, pulling Kale with him as he started to kiss down his neck gently. “I missed you tonight and I think I ended up telling all my friends about you,” he laughed quietly, leaning his head back as Kale began to suck on his skin gently. Nik’s hands explored Kale as he sat in his lap, one hand perched under him bum and the other rubbing down his thigh that was wrapped around his waist now. “Told them about how cute you are and how nice you are and how small you are and how precious n stuff,” Nik said softly, groaning quietly as Kale bit down on his neck gently. 

Nik stopped talking for a second, listening to Kale kiss his neck gently while he leaned back against the wall. When Kale looked up to Nik he smiled and Nik was absolutely certain he’d never seen anything cuter. He reached up and cupped the side of his face gently, letting Kale turn his head to kiss Nik’s hand gently. Kale almost melted when Nik smiled at him, pure lust but also such a tender look that Kale had to kiss him again, more forceful than before. 

Kale climbed fully onto Nik, making him lay on his back while he climbed further and further up. He sat on his hips and sat up for a second to tug at the bottom of Nik’s shirt. “Off,” he urged while pressing his lil palms to Nik’s belly.  

When Nik sat up to pull his shirt off, Kale leaned down to kiss his chest gently and he felt all too bold cause he wasn’t sure when he decided, but he wanted to suck Nik off. It had been a long time since he had been in control like this but there was something about Nik that made him feel so willing and so safe doing so. Kale sat up again, running his palms all over Nik’s front, his skin soft but his body hard as he dragged his fingers along his stomach muscles. Nik sat up on his elbows, watching Kale but not expectedly, like he wasn’t sure what Kale wanted to do. 

Kale sat up on his knees, sliding each of his legs out of his sweatpants slowly with the help of Nik. When he sat back down on Nik’s waist, just in his underwear and an oversized t-shirt he was quiet. The room was dark, the only light spilling into the room was from the streetlights outside but he could see Nik’s face and his eyes as he watched Kale, running his hand up and down Kale’s exposed thighs making him melt into him more. 

Kale traced his fingers over the multiple tattoos Nik had on the front of him, biting his lip while looking up at him. But Nik smiled like he could feel that Kale was nervous and just kept rubbing his thigh gently, grabbing his hand to kiss the tips of his finger gently. “You ok?” He asked quietly and concerned but also so nicely. 

He nodded in response as he lifted his own hips off Nik’s to undo his pants slowly while Nik began to realize what Kale wanted to do. Kale slid back between Nik’s legs and tugged his jeans off him. Nik watched in silence but his eyes had more lust in them than before, he begged with his eyes for Kale to touch him which made Kale feel empowered for the first time ever during sex. 

Kale crawled up his body and leant down slowly, locking his eyes with Nik’s as he inched closer to his face. When he got close, Nik held his jaw gently with one hand and rubbed his chin with his thumb gently. “Happy birthday,” Kale whispered before kissing him passionately, while Nik’s hand tightened around his jaw.

They kissed slowly, messy with tongues everywhere, Kale’s hand dropped slowly down Nik’s chest and stomach, teasing his fingers along his stomach and then slid into Nik’s boxers. Kale hadn’t even seen Nik’s cock before but as he grabbed it and began to rub on it, hearing Nik’s throaty groans in his mouth, he instantly got turned on. He was pretty suck Nik had a big cock and now he could feel it heavy and getting hard in his hand and he might've been more turned on than Nik. 

Kale teased Nik’s mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling away for a moment just so he could crash his mouth back into Nik’s and kiss him roughly again. “You’re so fucking sexy,” Nik groaned between kissing. 

When Nik started fucking his hips up into Kale’s hand, he pulled away and crawled back between his legs, leaning down to kiss his hips while taking in Nik’s hard cock leaked precum against his stomach. He wanted to stare at it all night, it was so much prettier than Kale had imagined. It was so perfect and pink and throbbing for Kale to touch, strained and hard for him. Kale bit his lip as he grabbed the base of his dick, leaning down more to lick over the head teasingly while watching Nik who was propped up on his elbows. 

“Fuck,” spilled from Nik’s lips quietly as he titled his head back for a moment to enjoy what was going on. Instinctively his one hand reached down to grip Kale’s hair, lighter than he normally would. 

Kale wrapped his whole mouth around Nik’s head, sucking gently while swirling his tongue around painfully slow. Nik’s fingers tightened in Kale’s as he began to sink down onto his cock, sucking gently while pressing his tongue against the underside of Nik. The stream of noises coming from Nik were turning Kale on so much and was so fucking hot he wanted to record them and listen to it later while he got himself off. 

As he began to bob his head, he pressed his bum in the air more, allowing his t-shirt to fall over him to expose his bare back and bum. Kale locked his eyes on Nik’s face as he pressed down all the way over his dick, gagging slightly as the tip pushed against the back of his throat. His pulled off again slowly, leaving Nik’s cock wet and rock hard in front of him. Grabbing his dick with his small hand, he jerked Nik even harder, wet and slippery on his hand. 

Nik’s heels were digging into the mattress behind Kale and he couldn't stop moaning or praising Kale with compliments. Kale watched as the muscles in Nik’s stomach tightened as he worked him closer and closer to orgasm. The head of his cock was dark red against Kale’s skin. When he returned his mouth to Nik’s cock, his hips surged forward, fucking up into Kale’s mouth like Nik couldn’t control himself and Kale moaned back in response, shutting his eyes in invitation for Nik to do that again. 

When Nik caught on, he gripped Kale’s hair tighter and began to thrust into his mouth slowly, Kale’s opened throat allowing him to press his cock to the back of the younger boy’s throat as he enjoyed the blowjob almost as much as Nik. Kale was rock hard in his tight boxers and was desperate for his own release but wanted Nik to cum first. Nik’s moans were getting higher pitched and louder, his fingers twisting Kale’s curly hair as his dick slipped between Kale’s lips, fucking his throat slowly but pressing in as deep as Kale could go. 

“Gonna fuckin cum,” Nik moaned, laying back and tilting his head so far back Kale saw the bottom of his chin. 

Kale held Nik’s hips for stability then sucked Nik down as he fucked up into his mouth, bobbing his head as quickly as Nik thrust up to meet halfway and his groans and moans so raspy and sexy that Kale thought he might cum himself. The only sound to be heard was the slurping of Kale’s mouth against his dick and Nik’s muffled moans. When Nik’s heel dug into the mattress, shoving his hips up and holding them there, Kale sucked as hard as he could as Nik came into his mouth, staggering thighs beneath Kale and his dick twitching every time he shot into Kale’s mouth. 

Kale moaned as he continued to suck Nik off as he orgasmed, catching all his cum in his mouth and slurping it up into his mouth until Nik relaxed back against the bed, panting while his legs kept spasming with the aftershock of his orgasm. He reached for Kale and pulled him down onto him, kissing his wet mouth with no hesitation, moaning into him. 

Nik sucked Kale’s tongue into his mouth, biting down on it gently while his hands gripped Kale’s bum tightly, pressing his hips down against Nik’s. “Kale you’re so fucking hard,” he muttered against his lips, moving then to kiss behind his ear while Kale leant his head back in pleasure as he began to grind himself down against Nik. 

Nik slipped his one hand into his boxers, gripping his bare bum roughly as he grinned back up against Kale, his other hand coming up to grip Kale’s small throat so, so gently, like he was barely even touching Kale. “Mm, ya get yourself off on me baby. You’re so fucking good with your mouth Kale,” Nik praised into his ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe which felt so fucking incredible. “Want to feel you cum against me Kale, want you to get wet through your boxers for me,” he whispered sexily into his ear. 

Kale’s moans were so throaty and high pitched and loud he knew the neighbours could definitely hear but he didn’t care, he couldn’t stop. Nik was making him feel so good, rubbing his dick against Kale and squeezing his bum so hard. When Nik flipped them over so he was on top, Kale immediately wrapped his thighs around Nik so hard that when Nik thrust against him, he moved Kale’s entire body and he was practically screaming at that point and they weren’t even fucking. 

“Your moans are so hot,” Nik commented, kissing Kale’s neck so roughly that he would leave a deep purple hickey right on the front of his throat. “So loud for me huh baby? Am I making you feel good?” He growled against his skin and Kale nodded enthusiastically. 

“Gonna cum Nik,” he said weakly, tilting his head and arching his back up against Nik, whimpering wondering how the fuck it could feel so good and Nik wasn’t even inside of him. “You’re gonna make me-,” he said breathlessly, but before he could finish Nik thrust against him and he was yelling again, moaning in ecstasy as he came in his boxers like he was 13 but he didn’t care cause it was so, so fucking good and it was Nik who did it and he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. 

Nik thrusted against him, gently and slower as he came, kissing his lips so Kale could moan into his mouth. Kale’s thighs wrapped around Nik’s waist again as he came down, unable to open his eyes and still feeling his thighs tremble around Nik. He clung to Nik like Kale was scared he was going to get up and leave, as his old boyfriend would have. But he didn’t, Nik stayed and held him and kissed all over his face slowly while he caught his breath, telling him how beautiful he was and how good he made Nik feel that Kale started crying at how nice Nik was being cause he’d never been treated like that before. Then started crying even more by the fact that he just came and then started crying without warning and Nik probably thought he was crazy and-

“Sh, it’s okay,” Nik cut his thoughts off, he kissed Kale’s cheeks softly, rubbing the tears away from under his eyes and holding the side of Kale’s head gently. “It’s okay baby. I’m just going to take your boxers off,” Nik explained as he pulled Kale’s wet boxers off his thighs, throwing them on the ground to deal with later and then pulling the blankets around them so tightly nothing could ever hurt them. 

“Sorry,” Kale sniffed as Nik pulled him into his chest, rubbing his nose against his skin. “I just-,” he started again, but his own sniffles cut him off and Nik smiled at him, kissing his forehead. 

“It’s okay, time for bed huh?” Nik smiled, running his fingers through Kale’s hair slowly as he tucked himself further into Nik, wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging to him so tightly he thought Nik might not be able to breathe but he didn’t care. “Night sweetheart,” was the last thing Kale heard before he fell dead asleep into his Nik.


End file.
